A Journey for Life
by SecretShadow3
Summary: twelve years after order 66 is given, Ianna discovers that her mother has many secrets about her past. Not only was she a escaped Jedi, but one of an ancient secret society. First fic.
1. The box

First fanfic so don't expect greatness.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, so don't sue me. I do however own Aine, Ianna, Rove, Reen, Bendan, and Thayl. So don't steal them from me.

Ianna stooped to pick up the box she had just filled with the scant contents which made up her room. It wasn't very heavy. Her mother had always insisted that they keep only what was necessary for life.

"Nothing to weigh us down when we move yet again…" thought Ianna bitterly.

She picked up the box and took a look at her bare room. Yellow plaster walls, some spots lighter than others where furniture once stood. They had been on Dantooine for a little over a year- the longest they had ever lived anywhere. Genisia Foundry, Leria Kurlsil, Ison, Mirial, Zonama Sekot, Abregado-rae, Antar 4, Azbrian, Sullust, Bellassa, Deralia, Chandrila, Naboo, and now Dantooine.

Author's note: All these planets are actually in the Star Wars universe, I did not make them up

It was a boring planet, but Ianna didn't mind. She preferred a little boredom over the hassle of moving every few months. She finally had friends; A best friend in fact. She had crushes- not that her mother would ever let her date- and she was finally caught up in school. Dantooine had become as close to home as she'd ever had before. The fact that it had a nice climate and she could speak the main language didn't hurt either.

She brushed her long black hair away from her white face, revealing bright green eyes. She looked like her father, her mother, Mena had always told her. Mena, having light brown hair and stormy dark blue eyes looked nothing like Ianna except for their fair complexions, Ianna's being just a tiny bit rosier. Mena was always as pale as a ghost.

"Iaaannnaa!" Her mother's voice floated through the halls. Mena's face appeared in the doorway. "Ianna, do not forget to secure your box this time, we do not want to experience the trip to Deralia all over now do we?"

"Indeed not." Ianna answered coldly. She remembered holding up the ship upon their arrival to Deralia. Clothes and keepsakes scattered all over the cargo hold. Her mother ended up making her leave some things behind in order to not inconvenience anyone.

"We cannot afford to have authorities on our hands…" her mother had stated wearily.

"Why? It's not like we're thieves or outlaws or anything!" Ianna had cried, "Why can't you act like a normal mother? Why can't we stay on one planet? Why did you make me leave my stuff?" Mena had simply turned away.

Ianna never heard the whisper, "I am trying to be a normal mother. I cannot be what I am not."

As her mother prepared the kitchen for the new owners, Ianna decided to go through their packs to make sure they were not leaving anything. Choosing one of her mother's first, Ianna rummaged through to make sure everything was there. Her eyes sought out the white sheets, the box of hygienical items, the few holographs they owned, her mother's clothing holder, and something she had never noticed before…a small grey jewelry box. Ianna smiled and wondered what small treasures her mother kept inside the ugly little box. Her mother was always very reserved and never wore jewelry. She knew she shouldn't but her hand reached for the lock. Having some small knowledge of hacking from her friends, Ianna was able to get the box to open its top without a password.

The inside of the box consisted of several small shelves built into the sides. "Unlike any jewelry box I've ever seen…" Ianna mused.

A small voice messenger laid on the first shelf. Ianna clicked the on button to see what it had recorded. A man's voice sounded out urgently.

"Aine, you must get out now! Go to the outer rim immediately! Do not project your coordinates or make any stops….May the force be with you."

Ianna lifted her eyebrows in confusion. Who was Aine? Why did they have to go to the outer rim? What was the force? And most confusing of all, why was her mother keeping this message locked in a jewelry box?

She reached her hand into the second shelf and found several hologram pictures. A man standing in a desert. A strange woman's face, a tiny baby with black hair…

"I wonder if this is her family or something?" Ianna wondered softly to herself. She had never met her grandparents, always having assumed they were dead. "could that be me? She wondered staring at the picture of the baby.

She hooked her hand under the second shelf and into the third. Her fingers closed over something that felt like a metal rod.

"What could this possibly be?" she asked herself in awe as she pulled out a piece of metal about as long as her hand. It had a black rubber handle and two silver knobs. There was a hole at one end.

What was her mother hiding? Mena obviously not wanted her to find this, otherwise, she would have known about the box long ago. It made Ianna angry that her own mother had been hiding things from her.

Ianna stomped into the kitchen. "What have you been hiding from me?" she asked angrily thrusting the box at Mena. "What are these things?"

Mena's face was absolutely stoic as she said, "I knew I would have to tell you someday. I suppose today is that day." She beckoned Ianna to sit down on the floor and sat down herself in front of Ianna.

"Ianna, My name is Aine Krysten, not Mena Starcross. I am a jedi. Not your mother…this is my story


	2. Aine

"According to the Jedi temple's records, I was born on Genisia, a small planet on the outer rim… do you remember it?"

Ianna shook her head, dark hair flying wildly. Genisia was the planet she had always assumed was her own birthplace.

Her mother continued, "I was taken away from my parents at the age of eight months. I do not remember them fully, only a sense of sadness for reasons I do not know. I was discovered by a Jedi Knight who was scouting out force-sensitive children. I was then taken to the Jedi temple on Coruscant, where I was raised in the ways of the force."

"What is the force? Ianna interrupted.

"Deep in your soul, you know what it really is. I will remind you in time, but for now, let us simply say it is an energy field that binds everything within the universe. One can master the force and use it at will. Those who master it are the Jedi." Aine replied calmly.

She continued her story, "When I was eleven, I was made the apprentice of Master Kantara Nun, who was known as a skilled, but little known healer. We traveled throughout the galaxy, guarding political leaders, learning lessons, healing others, and finding the truth."

Aine smiled for a fleeting moment, remembering times before the hardship came. Then, her face clouded.

"When I was fourteen, the clone wars began. Many Jedi fell…including my master. She became one with the force. My life seemed that it would fall apart. A padawan has to have a master by the time they are thirteen or be sent to do minor jobs, never to become a jedi….

I remember sitting in the hallway of the temple dorms. I was crying because all my dreams had been crushed. I was angry, and so lonely. I yelled out at nothing. Cursing the force itself for taking my master away. I knew I should control my emotions, but I was never the obedient student, always running about, doing whatever I saw fit to do."

Ianna sat up in surprise. Her mother never displayed emotion or lost control. When she was very small, her mother would smile and play with her sometimes, but with each following year, she became more and more emotionless.

As if Aine had read Ianna's mind, she replied with a small smile, "Yes, believe it or not, I used to sneak out with my friends and go to the games or take a joyride in the speeders. I learned many of my tricks from Anakin Skywalker himself!" Aine actually grinned, looking very much like a young girl.

Ianna was shocked at how youthful her mother looked when she smiled, but didn't say anything.

"But anyway, back to my story…" Aine announced

* * *

I was sitting in the hall sobbing when I felt Master Obi-Wan Kenobi come into the room. He walked up to me and gently told me to stop crying, it was not the Jedi way to become attached to things. I lifted my head and let my anger cool- a little.

"Master, I have nothing left…no master. I will be sent to the farms after all the hard work I have put into being a Jedi…It was my dream." I put my head back down.

Despite my anger, Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled, "Ah Aine, you are forgetting something."

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"Anakin has passed the trials. I am free to take another padawan. Do you accept the role?"

"OH YES!" I cried, jumping up and embracing him.

He looked at me with a critical eye.

"...I mean, I am very grateful that you would give me a chance to complete my training." I said solemnly, standing straight and still.

"I see we have much work to do young one." He smiled.

"Yes master" I replied with a certain slyness.

"Now let us go to the council so that they can give their approval."

We walked into the council room. I was ecstastic at having a second chance.

"Ahhhh, young Krysten. I sense much joy in you." Yoda said kindly.

"Yes Master Yoda."

Mace Windu had sensed why we were here. "Master Kenobi, Aine, I give my approval for this apprenticeship.

"Ay" The word resounded around the room.

"Your apprentice young Krysten may be." Yoda nodded.

"On the terms that Aine realizes that she will often be overshadowed and left behind due to Obi-Wan's fame and position as a General of the republic." Master Windu said solemnly.

"Yes Master, I understand."

And so I became the apprentice to one of the greatest Jedi in the galaxy.


	3. Hatred

I'm really sorry it was under Spanish fan fiction. I didn't realize that I accidentally put it under it. This was my first story, so please forgive my error.

Translation: (lo siento. No puedo hablar el Español muy bien)

Lo siento que la historia esta en el categoría Española. No sabia que no esta en la categoría Ingles. Esta es mi primera cuenta en fan fiction. No tengo mucha experiencia en esta área. Lo siento para este error. La historia es en la categoría Ingles ahora. Gracias para me informó.

* * *

Ianna leaned back and tucked her black hair behind her ears. Her mother was a Jedi! One of those doomed heroes of the old republic…

"Mom…" Ianna faltered, "Can I still call you mom?"

Aine nodded. "You must keep everything you hear a secret everything must be as it was."

"Why?"

"In due time, you will understand young one." Aine replied.

"I will now continue the story."

Ianna smiled nervously, trying to prepare herself for what might happen in Aine's tale. She still did not know her relation to Aine, but decided to be patient. "Just like a jedi." She thought to herself proudly.

Aine cleared her throat and took up her story once more.

* * *

Obi-Wan was often away on missions he deemed to dangerous for me. But there were some times when I was able to come along and asist in the wars. I learned much from my experiences during the clone wars. I learned what a real enemy is like, what it is to stare in the face of death itself. 

I was seperated from Obi-Wan while in a battle on one of the former Trade Federation's planets. Master Kenobi and Anakin had gone after the scurge, General Grivious himself, leaving me to fight alongside several clones.

I remember being so tired. I blocked my weariness out of my mind, focusing only on the battle, spinning laserbullets off my lightsaber as they neared. I could sense something was wrong. Something dark was near. Something was blocking the force from me. My mind flailed without its guidance. Bullets fired all around me. I was caught. My lightsaber was useless without the force. I swung it wildly.

"What is keeping the force from me?" I wondered in utter panic. Then, everything dimmed. There was a pain in my leg and shoulder. As I lapsed into darkness, I faintly saw Anakin's frowning face and heard Obi-Wan cry "She's still alive!"

I'll remember that frowning face as long as I live. It was he who was responsable.

* * *

Ianna stared into Aine's eyes. "Why would he do that?" She demanded. 

"Patience Ianna. Some answers cannot be answered in a single word." Aine said softly.

Ianna sighed impatiently. She wished her mother was not so kryptic. She was still anxious to hear her part in the story.

Something deep down told her to listen.

* * *

I never expected that Anakin hated me. He disguised it well. But I saw it, that day he pulled the force away from me. His hatered burned through my heart. He had been like my older brother. He is the one who taught me how to have fun. He gave me advise. He was there for me whenever I was punished for being rebellious. Then he betrayed me. 

I pondered over the situation while recovering in the temple's infermery. I knew in my heart that he was jealous of my position with Obi-Wan. I had taken his place. I could not bring myself to accuse Anakin of this. He was a powerful Jedi, one that was reknowned across the galaxy for his bravery, self-sacrifice, and honor.

It was not the Jedi way to take away someone's ability to use the force.

But Anakin was the only one powerful enough to do this. I knew it was he. He was evil even then.

* * *

"Anakin turned evil?" Ianna asked. 

Aine did not reply. She merely cast her eyes downward.

"Where do I come into the story? Ianna finally dared to ask the question

"In due time." Was all Aine would say.

* * *

Anakin's presense grew darker in my mind as the months went by. I tried to ignore it, but this is more easily said than done. Even Obi Wan began to take notice. The darkness was becoming too large to hide. 

Anakin grew very close to the chancellor, Palpatine. Whenever Obi-Wan and I would invite him to dine with us or meditate with us, he refused. He shifted like sand out of our hands. He even had the nerve to question the council's judgement.

I remember waiting outside the council door, masking my presense so I could listen in on the conversation. Anakin was informing the council that he was the Chancellor's representative on the Council. He was so arrogant, I felt the anger build up inside me. I cooled my emotions so as not to be felt.

"You may have a seat on the council, but not the title of master." Mace Windu put him in his place. I could just picture Anikin standing there with his pouty mouth ajar.

Half of me mourned the loss of a brother, the other half believed he got what he had coming.

But Anakin dared to defy. "What?" He cried indignantly, "This is unheard of! You insult my honor! Whoever heard of a person who is on the council, but isn't a master?" He whined.

"You may have a seat _young _Skywalker." I'm sure those words cut like a knife to Anakin.

Anakin instead turned on his heel and walked toward the door which I stood at. I had no time to escape before he caught me.

"You!" He whispered hoarsly. He used the force to pick me up by the neck. I felt the air stop in my throat.

"Has not _Obi-Wan_ taught you not to evesdrop little one?" He asked with an evil grin.

I glared at him, and being only about a foot away, kicked him in a rather tender spot. Not the most honorable thing to do, but I needed to escape.

It worked. He dropped me, clutching himself in pain. I ran to Obi-Wan, who was chatting with Shaak Ti over the finer points of lightsaber techniques.

"Want is wrong young one?" Shaak ti asked. She was always very kind to me and took care of me along with her own apprentice while Obi-Wan was away.

"Yes, you seem very upset. What's wrong?" Obi-Wan put his hand on my shoulder in concern.

"Nothing Master, just a bit out of breath from rushing down here. I sensed that I was needed." I lied.

The two Masters looked at one another, conversing in the minds, before shifting their glances back to me. They did not buy my story.

"I did not call you nor require any assistance Padawan." Obi-Wan says, brows furrowing in the middle. "I will ask you again before I punish you. Tell me what happened."

I masked my presence well this time. "I was trying to hide from Anakin. I played a small prank on him." I lie again, but this time it's believable. And almost the truth.

The Masters' faces clouded. They had seen how Anakin had been acting lately.

"Aine, I think it would be a good idea if you didn't bother Anakin right now...he has a lot on his mind lately." Shaak ti chose her words carefully.

"Yes Master." I replied. Just like a good Jedi.

Obi-Wan left for Utapu a few days later. I had to stay at the temple.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the mix-up.


	4. Order 66

Ianna was growing impatient. "Who was _she_?" She knew that she wasn't who she always thought she was. She looked into Aine's eyes. They were a turbulent violet-blue. Their intensity made Ianna shudder. She decided to be patient.

"Good. You are learning patience." Aine smiled.

* * *

While Obi-Wan was away in Utapu, I tended to certain duties around the temple. Shaak Ti summoned me to one of the meditation rooms every day to perfect my knowledge of the force. I was a very gifted padawan, I was told. Sometimes the masters would scold me about being prideful after defeating older padawans in a duel.

I was given the task of tending to the younglings of one to two years of age twice a week. I liked the job, but it was a bit awkward for me to learn how to be with children. Especially when one's emotions must be balanced.

The task helped me to control myself, yet still express myself without making an effort. Master Yoda took note of this one day.

"Young Krysten, far have you come since your childhood." He said.

"Yes Master." I smiled.

"Very serene, yet intense. You have found a balance." Master Windu noted.

"Ready for the trials you will bein two years. Earlier than most." Yoda complemented. At this comment, Anakin, who was now a member of the council, glared at me stormily.

I was only sixteen.

"I do not think Young Aine will be ready until she is at least twenty." Anakin put in.

The council sensed his bitterness.

"Your opinion was not asked, Skywalker. You are still just a knight, don't forget. The decision for the trials is made by the Masters only."

Anakin was silent.

"You may go resume your training now padawan."

I bowed and left the room.

OOO

Anakin was often gone while Obi-Wan was away at war. I was glad to be free of him. But one day, I was in the library with Master Jocasta Nu asking for a book on ancient Jedi when I felt a disturbance from above us. The council room. She felt it too. Using the force, I asked permission to be excused. She nodded back, ready for anything, her hand resting on her lightsaber hilt.

I rode the lift up to the council room. Before I entered the door, I spotted my friend, Apria, standing outside the door with a concerned expression on her face. She was a Mirialan, green skin with blue eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Her bright blue eyes were wide with wonder. "Anakin has claimed that That Palapatine, the Chancellor himself is the Sith lord we've been searching for!" She wrinkled her nose, causing her indigo tattoos to overlap. "I can't tell whether he's telling the truth or not though."

I closed my eyes and reached out with the force. My heart sank. "It is the truth", I whispered.

I felt a small aura of fear from Apria. Other padawans began arriving to see what the disturbance was.

Mace Windu opened the doors to reveal thirteen padawans standing outside the door. Apria grinned sheepishly as Mace gave her a stern look. I stood respectfully.

"We all felt a disturbance Master."

"Yes. We have made an important discovery today. It is being taken care of soon." He said, "You may all be excused."

* * *

Aine drew a deep breath. Ianna could sense that she was remembering something painful. She braced herself for the tenth time that day.

* * *

Master Windu, Kit Fisto, and two other Jedi- I don't remember their names, went to the Chancellor's chambers that day to arrest him. All perished. Even the powerful Master Windu, who was killed by Anakin himself.

That day, Anakin became Darth Vader. Sith lord and Ally of the Emperor.

* * *

"Anakin is DARTH VADER?" Ianna screeched. She knew about him, his evil, but did not know that he was once a Jedi, or that her mother had known him.

Aine nodded softly. A lone tear slid across her cheek.

"What happens next?" Ianna urged.

I've tried to block that out for twelve years. Aine said softly. "But you must be told."

* * *

I was meditating in the garden room when I felt a disturbance. Something was very wrong. Death was in the temple.

I rose up quickly. The darkness was growing nearer.

My com link sounded out. Obi-Wan was trying to contact me. His voice was urgent.

"Aine, you must get out now! Go to the outer rim immediately! Do not project your coordinates or make any stops….May the force be with you."

I did not hesitate. I could sense death all around me. I realized Anakin was near. The spirits of twenty or so younglings cried out in death.

He was killing younglings! How could he? I wanted to confront him, to slice his throat myself. But I had been given an order.

I ran out the door. There were several clone troopers standing in front of me. I whipped out my lightsaber and with a few flashes of blue blade, their bodies laid in a heap on the floor. I heard the death cry of Shaak Ti near by.

As I rushed through the halls to the craft port, I saw a room ahead of me on the right. The room where I helped care for the tiny younglings. My heart broke. I could not bring myself to pass it.

I had to help them.

I rushed inside. They were all still alive, babbling curiously and looking around with frightened eyes.

Four clones entered the room.

I could barely take the heartache when I knew I could only manage to save one child. I turned around and grabbed up the nearest one without looking and ran, tears flowing down my face as I killed clone troopers with one hand and held a sleeping infant in the other.

I found a vehicle and was able to get into space without injury. But deep in my soul, I was grief-stricken beyond all hope. I knew they were gone. All of them. All my friends, Apria, Hodge, Eimer, Bant, Bultar, Zett, Titi, Chiana... all were dead. I felt them die, one by one. Even my masters were gone.

Only one was saved...only one.The rest died that fateful day.

I saved you Ianna Starcross. You were meant to be a great jedi someday. Just as I was meant to be.


	5. The first Journey

Ianna's mouth hung open in awe. It took her several moments to find her voice.

"You mean, _I _lived in the Jedi temple? _I _was to be a Jedi knight?

Aine nodded. "You had actually already had some primitive training although you were only about a year and a half old."

Ianna's green eyes lit up. "So are you saying that I can use the force?"

"With training, yes." Aine smiled. "It was a sort of vague dream of mine that you would one day learn the force. I was always afraid of telling you the truth though." Aine rested her chin on her hand. "When you were young, I had to unwind your training. You would often attempt to levitate small things when you were bored- it was the first thing the masters taught you. I had to put every ounce of strength into keeping the force from you." She gave a small chuckle.

Ianna fiddled nervously with the clasp on her shoe before quietly asking, "So who am I? Do you know my real name?"

Aine looked into Ianna's eyes. "You are Ianna Starcross." She said simply.

"No, my _real_ name… do you know?"

"Just as I said before, you are Ianna Starcross." Aine repeated. "You're forgetting that I often helped take care of the younglings, including you. I remembered you. I had to process your files when you arrived at the temple. Ianna Starcross of Coruscant.

"I'm from Coruscant?" Ianna asked excitedly.

Aine nodded.

"Wow, the capital!" Ianna said glowering. All her life, she had assumed that she was a boring person intended for boring planets. Now, she found herself a young Jedi from the capital of the galaxy!" After a moment of exhilaration, she regained her composure.

"I have many more questions mom."

"You will find the answers in time." Aine continued her story.

* * *

I managed to escape the temple in a small fighter ship that would be easier to get past the empire, tucking you snugly into the second seat. 

There were clone trooper ships all around Coruscant. I was scared. My skills centered aroundlightsaber skills,knowledge, and healing,not piloting.I enjoyed flying, but not under pressure.I suppose I picked this up from Obi-Wan.

I flew to the south of the planet first, where there was less security, and flew downward into space.There were a few clone fighter shipsdown there, but they had already recieved notification of the escaping ship from the Jedi temple. Three of them came after me. I zig-zagged wildly in order to escape their fire, letting the force guide me. I spun and moved to the left, tucking under and drawing back behind the fighters. I now had the advantage! I cleared my mind and concentrated, hoping no more fighters would show up behind me.

You could sense the intensity of the dog-fight even though you were so small. Sweat rolled down my forehead as I took aim and shot my lasers. One of the ships exploded as my lasers pumped into its engines. Only two left.

I shot down the other one ease. But as I took aim at the last pilot, it made a sudden sharp turn and flew up behind me. I pulled to the right and zigged up and down as I dropped down beside the fighter ship with great speed. We were even. I tried dropping back, but every time I did, the other pilot would. I needed to get out of Coruscant's orbit before reinforcements arrived! I knew I had only one choice, and it would take great concentration.

I focused on the pilot's computer, falling into alignment with the force. I felt the wires. I found the one I was looking for and shifted my mind, pulling the wire with it.I sensedit release from the socket which held it in place. The ship began rocking wildly and took a dive into the atmosphere of Coruscant.

I flew away from the planet and shifted into lightspeed.

OOO

It was only then that I recognized you, away from danger. You reached up and tugged on my sleeve as if to remind me you were still there. I saw your dark hair and green eyes, and sadly remembered those days behind me when I helped take care of the younglings and studied with my masters.

"Hello young one." I whispered in acknowledgment.

OOO

I thought of when my first Master died; I thought my life was over then. Now, I felt ten times worse. How selfish I had been! Throwing a fit about my own petty desires! The Jedi were still thriving, I was alive, I had friends, I had everything I needed! I was wracked with guilt.

I arrived at the outer rim and landed on the first planet I knew of, Genisia, my birthplace.

The planet's surface was a place of grey fields and dark mountains. Geysers spotted the planet and supplied most of the energy. There were a few metal mines and some farmers. That was all. A very poor, but peaceful planet. My original home.

A few moments after I had landed, A transmisson came in on my holocon. Obi-Wan was standing inwhat seemed to be a desert. There was no audio and no coordinates, only a hologram.

He was letting me know he escaped the darkness.

Obi-Wan was alive! My heart felt lighter. I still had a chance. All I had to do was wait for Obi-Wan to come and find me! He obviously knew my coordinates since he sent me the transmission.

So I decided to wait for himon Genisia.

* * *

I used what little credits I had to buy a small building near my landing spot so that Obi-Wan could find me easily. 

After about a week, I needed more credits to buy food and other nessecities, So I found a job close by, repairing farming equiptment. I worked and shopped and took care of you. It was around this time that you began calling me "Mama." I did not care. It was an excuse for your presence, and a young, single mother recieved lower prices than a simple girl.

The weeks began turning into months, and the months approached a year, when I realized I would have to find Obi-Wan myself.


	6. Thayl

Author's note: Aine is an ancient Celtic name that was often given to Fairies. It basically means glory and brilliance. I didn't know this when I first made up the story. It excited me a lot considering I love Celtic stuff. (Its pronounced AY-na in my story) Okay...back to the story...

OOO

Ianna's face lit up in excitement. (It's not everyday a thirteen-year-old kid finds out their supposed mother is a Jedi and escaped a deadly force that wiped out the entire order.) She was especially interested in the space fight. Ianna had always been naturally gifted with speeders and ships, always sneaking out to race against the local kids or take a joyride. She knew it was wrong to sneak out, but she couldn't help it. She simply loved the feeling of flying or speeding. She had never had a wreck, and always won the races. Now she knew why….the force.

"Mom, are you going to teach me the force?" Ianna asked quickly, hoping the answer would not be as cryptic as they usually were.

Aine paused for a moment before answering, "Nothing is certain Ianna. I would take a great risk in training you; the Empire is still strong. They are looking for me…but I wish so much to continue the order of the Jedi…" Aine's glance wandered out the window. Her navy-blue eyes seemed to search the sky. "That is why we are going to Alderaan. I have discovered there is some protection there, perhaps…"

"Can you tell me what happened next, after the slaughter of the Jedi?" Ianna urged in order to get Aine back to the real world.

"Of course…" Aine turned to face Ianna again.

* * *

Well, you learned the fine art of running while we were on Genisia, so I was quite busy for a while. I had no idea a two-year old had the ability to travel so quickly! However, despite my rather desperate state, I had enough sense to take another name. Mine was dangerous. I knew the Empire wouldn't look for you though. They would never have faith in a child. Also, Starcross is a very popular name across the galaxy. So, I took the name Mena Starcross for your sake. I wanted you to be able to keep at least one thing from your true life. 

We had been on Genisia for about eight months when I decided it was time to leave. I had a plan, to get jobs in records or traveling to other planets. This way I could look for Obi-Wan while making a living. So I sold my fighter and paid the fare to emigrate on the next ship that came to Genisia, which was to Foundry, where I got a job transporting mining materials to other worlds. With each new planet I traveled to, I searched for Obi-Wan's force signature, but never found it.

While on Foundry, I came across a woman in the market who had a strong force signature. She recognized mine too, for she cautiously made her way over to me. She was a human, but with purple hair and a purple stripe tattooed across her left cheek. She used the force to talk to me in privacy. "You are a Jedi. She said, "I can help you."

OOO

The woman's name was Thayl, she told me as she led me into an ally and into a house, opening a hatch hidden in the floor.

"Do you have your lightsaber?" She inquired.

I shook my head. "The Empire would know my true self if they found me with it."

"A good Jedi is never without it." She said sternly.

"The old rules no longer apply!" I snapped bitterly.

"Padawan! Do not lose your control. You must continue to be in control. Bitterness combined with your power could lead to the dark side." The woman scolded.

"I do not care!" I shouted, "The Jedi are dead!"

She slapped me across the face. "I am not here to pity you. I am here to teach you. The Jedi are not dead. I am here, you are here!"

She softened, "You are young, just a Padawan. But you will become a knight. You will not give up your training for nothing."

I knelt on the floor. "Yes master." I said.

OOO

Thayl told me her story, how she was once a Jedi Master. How she fell in love with a miner on Foundry… How she abandoned the Jedi Order for this love…. How her husband died when he left her to join the Empire….How she regretted leaving the Jedi. I knew she was telling the truth. I could sense her sincerity and regret. I could also sense her knowledge of the force. She could complete my training.

I had another chance.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Sorry this chapter isn't that great. Writer's block. Any ideas would be great.


	7. Aine's secret

Okay, I know there are those of you out there who read this but don't review…..REVIEW NOW! I need some reviews. Preferably no flaming.

Back to the story:

Ianna focused her eyes on a pebble on the floor. She tried to reach out with the force…she was sure she felt something…

"Ianna do you wish to pay attention, or shall I let you find the secrets on your own?" Aine asked sarcastically.

"Oh…no, I'm paying attention now." Ianna sighed and turned her thoughts back to the story.

* * *

Every day, I would put you down for a nap and steal away to Thayl's secret haven. She resumed my training where Obi-Wan left off, teaching me things I had never learned in the temple. Under her watch, I mastered five of the seven ancient lightsaber techniques, which notmany Jedi had done. I was amazed at Thayl's knowledge.

"How do you know so much about the force?" I asked her one day.

"I have simply had a lot of time on my hands." Thayl managed a brittle smile.

Something was not right.

"You lie." I said simply and honestly.

"There are many things the temple does not reveal to Padawans." She said mysteriously, "There is a time and place for everything. The Jedi order is not always what the Masters lead people to think…"

"You are hiding something." I stated.

"Of course." She looked deep into my eyes, "Not just 'something' but many things. You will share the same secrets one day."

"Why?"

"You shall find out soon. How old are you again young one?" She inquired.

"Seventeen." I answered. I added quietly, "My Masters told me I could run the trials when I was eighteen. Earlier than most Jedi Padawans."

"Do you know how old I am?" Thayl's eyes glittered slyly.

I studied her closely before guessing, "Around 35?" I guessed.

"I am nearly five-hundred years old." She said smiling triumphantly.

I was stumped. Five hundred years old! "How?" I gasped.

"It is the gift of the force. Few have this gift. Most Jedi live to be very old, yes, but very few retain their youth. Look at Master Yoda. He lived to be almost nine-hundred, but did he look it? Certainly not!" Thayl smiled grimly again. "They were supposed to tell you when you became a knight. The force has chosen you."

"You mean I…." I gasped in shock.

"You are one of the few, yes. You bear the force signature of the Sokana, a secret sub sect within the Jedi order.

"What is the Sokana?" I asked. I was trembling from astonishment.

"The Sokana was a group of powerful female guardians within the Jedi order of light. Their existence has always been known, but kept secret from less powerful Jedi. Those who are arrogant or greedy are not told. I believe that you are worthy of this role. You are a powerful, but virtuous Jedi…more powerful than you know. I shall teach you all the secrets of the Sokana. You will bring hope back to the Jedi.

* * *

"You look your age to me." Ianna mocked. "You look about thirty-something."

"I'm only twenty eight!" Aine cried indignantly. It was the first time Ianna had ever heard her sound indignant. She smirked.

"Watch this…" Aine slowly put her hand in front of her face and held it there for a few moments. When she took it off, her face looked like it belonged to an eighteen-year-old girl. Ianna's mouth hung open in surprise.

"How did you do that?" She asked excitedly.

Aine shrugged. "Thayl taught me to do this among other things. She knew it would be odd for a teenager to have a mother who looked like a young girl." She smiled jokingly, "Sooner or later you would have to start calling me your sister!"

"I think you should look like your true image." Ianna said earnestly, "I mean, people wouldn't care how you look, and you don't have to hide yourself from me anymore. This is a gift! You should take advantage of it!"

"Perhaps I will." Aine mused, "It's rather nice to be myself."

"I think you should be." Ianna gave her notouriously wide grin. "What else did Thayl teach you" She asked with interest.

Aine's smiling face became stoic again. "There is a time and place for everything. Now is not the time. We've had enough stories for a while. Now, it's time for us to get ready to move."

"Where are we going again?" Ianna asked pensively.

"Alderaan." Aine rose from the floor and walked out.


	8. The Cavern

Author's note. PLEASE REVIEW! I know there are those of you out there who evidently have some interest in my story because of my stats report. Please review or else I will be depressed and stop writing.

* * *

While Aine finished packing up the kitchen supplies, Ianna stole away to get her last look at Dantooine.

She inhaled the fresh, cool air and raced over the dusky fields, running up one of the many hills near her home. Beyond a patch of trees, she saw a thick grove to her right. She had never really noticed it before…

Ianna walked slowly into the dark grove. Her skin crawled with excitement as she saw a mysterious grey pillar sunk into the ground ahead of her. Already her mind was conjuring a story of ghosts and romance. She stepped up to the column. It had several strange markings on it, like swirling waters and tree branches. Ianna was fluent in four languages, but had never seen anything like this before. Languages were her mom's specialty. "Could it be Mirialan? No. And it's definitely not Basic…" She reached out and touched the runes. Her mind was blown away with a powerful vision.

She was standing in the grove, but she wasn't Ianna, she was someone else. Figures in dark green cloaks stood in a circle around the pillar. Something was happening…

One of the figures chanted a strange language in a deep monotonous voice. A bright light shone in her eyes and a soft rumbling was heard. The light faded. The mouth of a cave had opened in the mountainside. The vision faded, leaving Ianna feeling nauseous.

Gasping for breath, Ianna looked up to see the maw of the cave looming before her. It had not been there before. She felt her feet moving forward.

The cave had more of the strange markings lining the insides. There were ancient scenes depicting great battles and brave warriors. There were several carvings of the figures in green cloaks. Then Ianna saw something that astounded her. An enormous mural was painted along the wall in front of her. The figures held lightsabers. "The Jedi were once here!" She turned down the passageway into a dark corridor. What she saw next was amazing.

Passing under ancient archway, Ianna's eyes came upon an awesome sight. A massive cavern stretched before her. It was much bigger than the hill outside suggested. "The tunnel must have been a slant." She said out loud. Massive carved stone columns supported the ceiling, but the most astounding aspect of the cave was the fact that its walls glittered with huge crystal formations of all colors. Life-sized stone figures stood scattered about the cavern. Ianna could feel the power of the place surging through her blood, it was almost overpowering.

"It's a temple…" She realized.

Picking her way carefully through the artifacts and crystals, Ianna made her way over to a patch of bright green crystals and picked up one that had broken off. Green had always been her favorite color. "Aine needs to see this!" she thought hurriedly and put the beautiful little crystal in her pocket. She turned around slowly, absorbing the feel of the temple, and ran out. Once she was out of the cave, she looked back, but all she could see was the ancient pillar.

OOO

As Ianna snuck back into the empty house, suddenly Aine was standing before her. A frown stretched across her pale face.

"_You did not tell me you were going out."_ Aine's voice resounded through Ianna's mind, causing her to step back in surprise. She tried to respond in like fashion, but it didn't quite work.

"_You need to reach out. Just saying something in your mind doesn't mean I hear it. This is one skill that I don't mind teaching you now. It will be useful in times of separation."_ Aine projected into Ianna's consciousness again.

"_I was just out running."_ Ianna's mind said silently. This newfound ability stunned her. She grinned. _"I guess I really can use the force." _

Aine rolled her eyes sardonically at Ianna's comment. _"Of course you can! Did I not just spend the past hour explaining this?"_

"Maybe… you're way too uptight by the way."

"Oh forgive me for being raised as a Jedi." Aine said sarcastically.

At the reference to the Jedi, Ianna remembered the cavern. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the green crystal. Aine's eyes grew wide when she saw it.

"Where did you get that?" she asked calmly.

"I found this pillar in a grove about a mile away. When I touched it, I found a cave." She said conveniently leaving out a few details, "I went inside and there were strange carvings and a mural of Jedi. I went into a huge cavern that was filled with crystals like this one."

Aine's intense navy-blue eyes looked deep into Ianna's green ones. "You must forget what you saw." She said. "There are some things which you are not meant to see. You saw something else; I know you're not telling me everything." After taking the crystal, she put her hand on Ianna's forehead. As the memory of the temple began to slide into the back of her mind, Ianna consciously tugged at it to stay. But soon, it was darkness.

Ianna didn't understand when Aine whispered, "You will remember this when the time and place is right."

Aine walked over to pick up a box. "Come Ianna, we must get to the space port. It's time to leave."

Ianna snapped out of her stupor as if nothing had ever happened. "Can I drive the speeder?" She asked with a saucy grin.

"Not today."

Ianna shrugged, "It was worth a try."

* * *

Sorry the chapter is a bit rushed. I'm feeling tired today.

REVIEW!


	9. Alderaan

Thanks for the reviews! I decided to write again.

Aine steered her way through the spaceport, trying to avoid the pedestrians and other speeders. She hated flying, just like Obi-Wan. She was good at it, but hated it. "I really should have let Ianna drive..." she thought with frustration as a speeder towing a huge cargo load sped out in front of her. Ianna was much more laid back when it came to machines and flying. It was her gift. "Just like Anakin…" Aine scowled. Ianna was too similar to Anakin. Impatient, outgoing, rambunctious… perhaps it was best that she never knew her secret. "_At least I didn't tell her everything."_

_(A/N: I promise Ianna is NOT related to Anakin. Aine is only comparing them. I'm not THAT cliché)_

OOO

Ianna spotted their space cruiser, a rusty old ship with _The Unity _scrawled across the side in awkward letters. "Unity" Ianna tasted the word. It was one she seldom knew.

"Get your things." Aine commanded briskly. Ianna nodded, but with resentment, not exactly eager to move again. They lugged their boxes out of the speeder, which were promptly picked up by droids and tossed into the cargo hold. Then they proceeded to a harsh grey building by the ship to be registered for emigration.

Inside the registration building, several computer screens stood by. Ianna walked up to one. She knew the procedure all too well.

A/N(Italics are what she is thinking duh)

LANGUAGE: galactic basic

The computer switched to the same language.

SPECIES: Human

The computer whirred and went to the human characteristics page.

NAME: Ianna Starcross "_Or so she says…"_

HOME PLANET: Genesia "_Couruscant"_

AGE: 13 _" bummer"_

WEIGHT: 107 lbs_"_

HEIGHT: 5'5"

EYES: Green

FATHER: Jaden Starcross _"I wonder if this guy actually exists somewhere…_

MOTHER: Mena Starcross _"Aine the Jedi"_

HAIR: Black

RACE: White

CYBORNETIC PARTS/OTHER: None _"Does the force count?"_

CITIZEN NUMBER: _"Um……"_

"Hey Mom, what's my citizen number again?" Ianna called sheepishly. She was feeling generally bitter.

"I told you to memorize it!" Aine called back irritatedly.

"I forgot…" She blushed. A small boy beside her giggled as Aine came over and whispered Ianna's number to her.

"Thanks." Ianna grumbled and quickly typed it in.

_"I went though a lot of trouble to get that number in the first place Ianna. Do not forget it again."_

"Are you finished?" Aine inquired.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go ahead and board so we can get a good space."

"Whatever."

It startled her when Ianna realized Aine was talking to her using the force. _"Ianna…I know you don't like this, but I can't just sit around and live life like everyone else. We have a destiny. I need to find Obi-Wan…"_

"_Why?"_ Ianna shot back _"Why do you have to find Obi-Wan? Why can't we settle down and live life the way it was meant to be lived?"_

"_Because we're not 'everyone else' we have a different road to travel…besides don't you think it might be a bit awkward for me to live on Dantooine for say…eight-hundred years?" _Aine raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"_Why didn't you just stay with Thayl? Wasn't she a Jedi or something?"_

"_Thayl moved around with us for four years. My time with her has passed."_

"_Why?' May I ask?" _Ianna asked saucily.

"_She is dead." Aine answered softly._

"_How did she die?" _

Aine closed her mind with a mental lock at the last question. Ianna sighed and sat leaned back in her seat with a scowl on her face.

OOO

The huge ship rumbled to life as jets of flame shot out of its engines. As it slowly rose into the air, Ianna took one last look at Dantooine. Large, rolling hills…dusky golden fields… huge shady trees… round, yellow houses with patches of fields surrounding them… It wasn't a large or lovely planet, but it was a comforting one.

A dull hum began which snapped Ianna out of her daze. The ship was leaving the atmosphere and preparing to enter lightspeed. The hum grew, causing the old ship to sputter. Ianna saw Aine wince. She knew she hated flying. Finally, the ship gave a start and jumped into hyperspace.

Aine gritted her teeth and turned to look at Ianna, who was curled up with a small hologram broadcaster. She was so laid back. Aine felt a tiny bit embarrassed. She wasn't afraid of doing battle with a lightsaber or facing death itself, but the junky old ship made her nervous. Suddenly, the force around shifted and told her to listen beyond.

Ianna looked up from her hologram and saw Aine with her head bowed and eyes closed. Perhaps she was asleep? No, something told Ianna that Aine was more aware of everything around her than usual. "I wonder what's wrong…" Ianna thought.

* * *

"_Aine, Guardian of Sokana, ready yourself. Times are shifting. A new era is at hand. You will rise to your duty. Do not fail us. remember your training. May the force be with you."_

* * *

Aine nodded silently at this command. She lifted her head and glanced about herself suspiciously. Ianna sensed her unease and sat up alertly. She saw a door slide open and two storm troopers walk in. Ianna's face drained. Aine sat calmly. The troopers stopped at every seat to check identifications. One nodded in Aine and Ianna's direction and the other responded by walking up to their seat. Ianna clutched Aine's arm, causing Aine to give her a little shove.

"I need to see some identification!" The trooper demanded.

Aine looked around and inconspicuously waved her hand. "You don't need to see any identification."

"I don't need to see any identification." He said.

"The person you're looking for is not on this ship. You are all going to leave now." Aine stated calmly.

"We're going to leave now." The white-clad trooper walked back over to his comrade. "The person we're looking for isn't on this ship. Let's go." The other trooper nodded and both walked back out the door to the rendezvous area where they arrived.

Ianna looked at Aine in awe. "_The force must be very powerful_…" She thought to herself in wonderment.

At that moment, a voice came over the speakers. "We are now approaching Alderaan. Please prepare for landing."

Ianna looked out the window to see a blue-tinted planet rising before her. As the ship grew closer and closer, she was able to see huge, snowy peaks and brilliant white cities. It was a beautiful planet. Perhaps living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

OOO

After retrieving their boxes and renting a speeder Aine turned to Ianna as she flew through the pristine, white structures. "I have an important stop to make. Then we can find housing. "Okay…where are we going?" Ianna inquired curiously. Aine actually smiled, "We're going to meet an old friend of mine."

A few moments later, they arrived at a stately building near the edge of the small, but beautiful city. There was a landing platform near the top of the edifice, where Aine landed the speeder. She opened the cargo hold and took out the small grey box which Ianna had found on Dantooine. She also took out a green piece of fabric which she held draped over her arm. Two men walked out onto the landing platform.

"What business do you have here?" One inquired.

"I wish to speak to Senator Organa." Aine answered firmly.

"Do you have clearance?"

"I don't need clearance." Aine once again waved her hand as she said this.

"She doesn't need clearance."

"Thank you." The men led her into the building. A white office met their eyes as they passed through. It was decorated with hologram pictures and potted plants. _"Very homey" _thought Ianna with surprise. Everything in the city had appeared so ordered and precise until now. She felt a presence enter the room and turned to see a medium-sized man with black hair and a neatly-trimmed beard enter the room.

"I was told you needed to speak with me." He said formally.

"Do you remember me?" Aine asked coolly.

He studied her face with interest. "You seem familiar…."

"What about now?" Aine waved her hand over her face as if clearing away the wrinkles and worry to reveal her true self. She also donned the dark green fabric, which turned out to be an oversized cloak and clipped the lightsaber to her belt.

Bail's eyes grew wide with shock "AINE? Aine Krysten! You escaped? How? Did anyone else survive? Have you been with Obi-Wan the whole time? What-"

Aine cut him off, "Let's just say I escaped. This is Ianna, you can call her my daughter. That is really all that matters at the moment." She paused as if in horror, hand on lightsaber, when a girl entered the room. Seeing the girl, aine did a double-take and then took on a look of relief. Ianna noted this odd reaction curiously.

The girl entering was about Ianna's age, perhaps a little younger. She had long brown hair done up in a bun and big, intense brown eyes. She looked at them with a critical eye.

"Who are these people? She asked bluntly.

Bail Organa gave her a warning glance and said, "Aine, Ianna, this is my daughter Leia."

Aine stared at Leia just as intensely as Leia stared at her. _"Oooo, feel the tension…" _Ianna thought humorously. Actually, she could feel that Aine and Leia had very similar personalities.

Aine drew herself up. "Hello Leia nice to meet you." She smiled quickly at Leia before pulling Bail aside. "I need to talk to you in private…now." She said nodding in the general direction of Leia and Ianna.

"Um, why don't you girls talk while I have a discussion with Aine?" He said a little too brightly. He and Aine walked down the hall into another office. Aine had that "don't mess with me, I'm a Jedi" look on her face. _"Poor Bail"_, thought Ianna.

OOO

Leia stood with her hands on her hips, staring at her. Ianna raised an eyebrow, "What?" She asked, "Do I have cooties or something?"

"No. Your mom is pretty weird though." Leia answered simply.

"_You have no idea…" _thought Ianna. "Yeah, but that's parents for you."

Leia laughed, "So true… So how do you guys like Alderaan?

"It's pretty…" Ianna answered. "I don't really have an opinion yet, being here a whole hour and a half so far…"

"I think it's horribly boring." Leia said, "I want to travel, see new worlds, meet new people…crush the empire. She threw her fist into her hand as if the emperor stood there himself.

Ianna smiled at Leia's wacky gesture. Perhaps she would make a good friend.

"Can you show me around the city a little?" Ianna asked.

"Well, my dad might not…" She faltered then brightened, "Come on! Let's go!"

Oooooh, actual sw characters involved now!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

omgmagicpowder: Thanks! I love you too.

Night Of The Land: I'm glad you like it!

Lonemutant: Thanks for reviewing!

Thecanadianitaliandarkness: Um…Yay!

Ashiraeloheim: Thanks for the advice. I'm sorry I have kinda short chapters; I don't really have a whole lot of time. Thanks for reviewing!

Kenobifan: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I try to update whenever I can.


	10. Seriousness and Fun

Ianna and Leia, free from their "parents" ran to the lift which would take them to the garage, talking and carrying on all the way.

"Woah, you've lived on a _lot _of planets!" Leia remarked jealously. "I've only been to Coruscant and a couple other places on duty with my dad." She punched buttons on the lift wall.

"It's not as great as it sounds. I mean… I like seeing new places and doing new things, but I want to be able to have friends and go one school and stuff like that. I'm more of a social person than my mom…"

"_Really,_ I_ never_ would have guessed!" Leia said sarcastically, "She struck me as ever-so-droll."

"She's just cryptic. Really, she can be cool- if you catch her on a good day." Ianna mumbled.

"Your hair is gorgeous. I wish mine was that shiny." Leia changed the subject quickly, sensing Ianna didn't really want to talk about Aine

"Thanks. I don't usually get a lot time to think about what I look like. We've never bought any kind of cosmetics beyond basic soap and hair bands."

"Well, sometimes it's fun to get dressed up. You want to go to the salon? We can get your hair done and everything." Leia said undauntedly.

"I don't know, maybe later." Ianna smiled. Secretly, she really did want go to the salon, but was a bit embarrassed at the fact.

"Okay, we'll go after I show you around the city." Leia promised knowingly.

* * *

Bail ushered Aine into another office. "This is where I hold confidential meetings with my advisors. It is completely spy-proof.

"Bail I know I can trust you. You were one of the only politicians Obi-Wan ever trusted." Aine said."I also know that you wanted to help us that day at the temple in Coruscant. I know you had to witnessto the death of young Zett Jukassa." Aine softened as she spoke.

"How do you know this? You weren't there when it happened…" Bail asked confusedly.

Aine turned away. "Things happened that day; something was awakened that was not there before. I sensed all. I did not need to be there to feel the pain." She said grimly.

"What happened?" Bail inquired quizzically.

"There are too many secrets to tell you. Things are best left alone in this regard."

"I understand. I too have a secret." He answered.

"I already know. I knew it from the moment she entered. Iwasn't surewhether I had to defend myself from Anakin or embrace Padme. I was afraid he had found me…" Aine said. "Obi-Wan said he was to bring balance to the force…" her voice faltered.

"Leia is Anakin's daughter, yes. Obi-Wan and I rescued Padme from Mufastar. But she died after giving birth to Leia." Bail explained.

"There is another." Aine interrupted.

Bail sighed, "Yes…Luke, her twin brother. He is with Obi-Wan."

"You know where Obi-Wan is?" Aine cried fervently forgetting everything else.

Bail averted his eyes. "He made me promise never to reveal his location to anyone. I will not break that promise. Not even to you."

Aine narrowed her eyes. "I could find out in a moment's notice if I tried to find the answer in your mind." She softened her harsh expression, "But that is not the Jedi way. I will respect your oath."

"Thank you Padawan Krysten." Bail said with relief, glad that an angry Jedi woman wasn't after him.

"I'm not a Padawan anymore. I have received training. I am a master- farther than Anakin ever made it." Aine looked out the window into the azure sky.

"My mistake Master Krysten." Bail apologized. "I'm sorry I cannot tell you where Obi-Wan is, but I can offer you a safe place to live. Alderaan is a peaceful planet. You can rest assured that there are no spies from the empire in my city."

"Thank-you Senator Organa. It is good to be able to rely on someone again." Aine bowed gracefully and moved to the door."

"Wait. I have one more matter to discuss with you." Bail said. "Some us of are banning together..."

"A rebellion." Aine breathed.

"Nothing slips by you." He smiled. "I would like to make you an offer. I want you to join us in the rebelling against the Empire." He extended his hand.

"We shall see." She turned to walk out the door.

"Here, let me at least arrange a home for you and Ianna here. I can do that much."

"It must be someplace private. I have training to do."

"As you wish Master Krysten." They walked out the office.

"Where's Ianna and Leia?"

* * *

"I don't know Leia… there are so many to choose from!" Ianna murmured indecisively as she flipped through holograms of different hairstyles.

"Oh get this one with braids! Or this one!" Leia said holding up a model of a hairstyle which resembled two spiral buns perched over the ears.

"Ew no!" Ianna shrieked.

"Why not? I like it!" Leia cried indignantly.

"Oh, I though you were kidding." Ianna said mockingly.

"Ladies, have you made a decision yet?" A droid asked.

"Um, I think so." Ianna nervously climbed into the chair. "I want this one. Just the two silver stripes framing the face." she added firmly "But I still want it long and black."

"Yes m'lady" The droid answered.

OOO

Ianna flew the speeder through the sky at breakneck speed. Even the audacious Leia held on for her life.

"Oh my god Ianna! Does your mom know you drive like this?" She screamed. "This is suicide!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ianna grinned widely and accelerated the speeder. The two new silver streaks in her hair glinted as the wind blew them away from her face. She ducked under an arch and made a sharp turn around the building supporting it. After circling around it, Ianna spun the speeder, nearly causing Leia to fall out in protest. Tall broadcasting antennae loomed ahead. Ianna revved the engine and sped towards them.

"No Ianna! They're too close together! You'll never make it!" Leia cried.

"Just watch," Ianna said boldly. She swerved in between two of the posts and smoothly swooped between the next two and managed to fly the speeder through the whole field of broadcast posts.

"How did you do that?" Leia asked, eyeing Ianna suspiciously. "Are you like some kind of super-alert alien or something?"

Ianna laughed. "No. I guess I'm just talented like that."

Leia whacked her on the arm in mock scorn. "Not really. Just bigheaded." She stated haughtily. "You nearly got us killed!"

"No I didn't!" Ianna protested laughing.

"Look, we're back at the my Dad's building. Land there." Leia said pointing to the landing platform.

Ianna did as told. The two girls climbed out of the speeder and walked into the tower only to find a very agitated looking pair of adults waiting for them.

"Uh oh." Ianna said.

* * *

A more lighthearted chapter. I decided Ianna needs to have more fun. She's supposed to be the funner, bolder character, while Aine is the mysterious, brave character.

But today I was feeling Ianna-ish. Later chapters will possibly be Aine-centric. I have a question.

WHICH CHARACTER DO YOU LIKE BETTER? I need to know what my readers want. Ianna is cool. Aine is actually a lot better than I have been making her out to be. But that's more of her secrets.

Sorry nothing was actually accomplished during this chapter, but hey, the characters need lives.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Destiny

A/N here's chapter 11… By the way, italics mean thoughts or communication through the force.

* * *

"Leia Organa!" Bail called firmly. Aine simply stood there silently. 

"Um, yes dad?" Leia answered timidly.

"Where exactly have you been young lady?" He asked.

"I was just showing Ianna around the city. And don't make the word 'young lady' sound so condescending. We're all equals here. Does the fact that I'm young and female denote me in some way?" Leia stood straight with dignity.

Aine smirked. _"She's Padme's daughter all right…"_

Ianna heard her. _"Who's Padme?"_ she asked quizzically. Aine ignored her.

"What makes you think that you can just take the speeder and leave without even telling anyone?" Bail was still interrogating Leia.

"The fact that I have the ability to do so." Leia answered smugly.

Bail threw his hands in the air in defeat. "You're impossible!"

"So in other words I would make a great politician?" Leia said cattily. Ianna gave a quick laugh at her friend's comment.

"Exactly." Aine finished smartly. "This is wasting time. Girls, don't go anywhere without our permission because then the empire will kidnap you and kill/enslave you. Don't do it again." Aine said quickly and effectively. She turned to Ianna. "Senator Organa has offered to supply us with a place to live. We should probably head over there and unpack."

Ianna nodded. "Okay." Aine walked towards the door.

"Bye Ianna!" Leia said, "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." Ianna replied, disappointed that she had to leave her new friend.

"You know, maybe your mom isn't as unpleasant as I thought." Leia whispered apologetically.

"I heard that." Aine called back from the next room.

Leia started and looked confusedly around the room as if she were searching for some type of bugging device. Her expression was priceless. Ianna couldn't help but give a little laugh as she walked out the door.

OOO

"Oh my gosh! Are we really going to live there?" Ianna cried as she saw their new home. It was a short, three story, white tower on the outskirts of town, near the picturesque snowcapped mountains. There was a marble patio rising up to the second floor facing the magnificent landscape, with sleek carvings marking each corner. Rounded windows were set in every wall and framed with graceful designs. The roof tapered into an elegant curve. It was a beautiful home.

"Most of the middle and upper class on Alderaan live in apartments and Penthouses, but I told Bail we would require more privacy than that." Aine replied. "It is pretty isn't it?" She smiled timidly. Ever since the purging of the Jedi, it had been hard to smile.

"_It's not just pretty, it's beautiful. Alderaan has always been my favorite planet. I used to love when Obi-Wan would bring me here on missions. I never thought I'd live here…" _Aine didn't share her thoughts with Ianna this time. Last time had been an accident, it wouldn't happen again.

Aine lowered the speeder gently to the ground and Ianna scrambled out and ran into the house. Aine followed demurely. The inside of the house had white marble floors crisscrossed with grey designs. The walls were white with silver paneling and had mounted silver lamps attached, which glowed yellow and made the room feel homier. The upstairs had thick white carpet in the bedrooms and light blue walls with shining white moldings near the ceiling and floors. Everything was already furnished with sleek, modernistic furniture of Alderanian style.

"This is great! Cried Ianna as she toured the house. She paused. "They _really_ like the color white here don't they?" She inquired sarcastically.

Aine set down a box she had brought inside. "No, _whatever_ in the galaxy makes you think that?" She replied just as sarcastically.

Ianna grinned. "So, have you been to Alderaan before?"

"No" Aine replied nonchalantly.

"I think I'm going to like it here okay. Leia seems nice."

"Good. You two seem very similar. Both of you are strong-headed, I know that much."

"So who's Bail? Is he like, an old boyfriend or something?" Ianna teased.

"Ew no. He was a friend of Obi-Wan's a long time ago. One of the few politicians he was willing to associate with."

"Tell me more about the Jedi. Pleeeeaaaaaaase!" Ianna begged.

"No and stop drawing out your words, it's annoying." Aine glared at Ianna.

"Are you ever going to teach me to be a Jedi, now that we're safe?"

"We're never completely safe with the empire still functioning Ianna." She said gently, "Perhaps I'll get to train you. But there's no way to know for sure if I'm meant to." Aine moved to the window and looked out into the mountains. "I have to go run some errands. You stay here and finish personalizing your room. If you want, I guess Leia can come over." She consented.

"Okay. Thanks!" Ianna called running to the communicator forgetting all about her question.

While Ianna was distracted with calling Leia, Aine picked up her green cloak and lightsaber out of one of the packing boxes. _"It is time for me to live up to my duty. The temple has been empty long enough."_ She climbed into the speeder, set it in the direction of the mountains, and sped off.

OOO

The trees grew bigger and darker, more ancient as she traveled deeper into the alpine forests. The huge mountains rose up before her. She felt free, more so than she had ever felt since the empire began.She put a hand behind her head and yanked free the bands that held her hair in a knot. The golden-brown locks flew out behind her. Normally, it fell down past her waist, much longer than Ianna's.

A circle of large, glacial boulders marked the spot she was searching for. She parked the speeder a fair distance away, so nobody would connect it with her position, and silently made her way back to the circle of stones. The temple Sokana of Alderaan.

Like the temple Ianna found on Dantooine, this one also had an old, stone pillar with strange runes on it. Aine closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she moved a single white hand closer to the pillar.

"_Imanae colokia nascu leaena ganantae opele a Sokana!" _She chanted melodically, protecting herself from the powerful visions that came from the pillar's strong force-bind. It was here that many spirits dwelt after death, giving the place incredible power from the force, giving visions to all who tapped into the pillar's power. It was not a vision Aine sought. She sought guidance... Often the pillar could unleash dangerous emotions.

The cave appeared before her in the mountainside. Aine put down her hood and walked into the darkness. Like the tunnels on Dantooine, these depicted magnificent paintings of warriors and power. She touched the walls and absorbed their essence, ancient histories of the lost Jedi flowing into her mind like cold water.

_The Sokana, the powers of darkness and light in harmony. Guardians of the light, yet bearers of darkness. Unity. The ancient Jedi, Imanae, who discovered this great power and passed it down from generation to generation of exceptional Jedi. The power to use darkness to protect the light. The capacity to sense all, but the self-control to resist it. The Imanae, who made the ancient temples Sokana, who mastered the art of the Sokan style of fighting, which is still used today. This is Sokana. I am one remaining. I will bring balance to the force. Anakin cannot be the promised one. The promised one was prophesized by the Sokana for the purposes of the Sokana. He is not one of us. Qui-Gon was in erring. The masters do not know our ways, for we practice them in secrecy. He is darkness for darkness. The chosen one must be darkness for light, balanced._

Aine entered the main chamber of the temple. This one, unlike Dantooine which was covered in lightsaber crystals, was lined with silvery, white marble that glowed like the moon in the faint light. Statues littered the floor. Aine crossed over to another column covered with curling script. She knelt down and meditated for a few moments, concentrating on the force. A gentle indoor breeze caressed her face and a voice flowed through the darkness.

"_What is it you seek_ _Young Master Krysten?" _

"_You already know why I'm here." _Aine called mentally_, "I wish to train Ianna in the ways of the force."_

"_I sense fear in you young one." _The voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"_She is very headstrong and is like Anakin in many ways."_

"_You fear Anakin too much. This fear is beginning to cloud your thoughts. Young Ianna is very different from Anakin. You have simply been watching for her faults."_

"_Forgive me Imanae Sokana" _

"_All is well. You have been through too much for one so young."_

"_Thank you Imanae. Do I have permission to train her then?"_

"_We grant you leave to do what you wish. But be cautious Aine. There are dark forces about."_

"_I will." _Aine placed her hand over her heart in promise.

"_May the force be with you."_

The voice dimmed. Aine stood up and walked over to a large stone. Placing her hand on it and grimacing she cried out "I bind myself to the Sokana, a true master." The stone gave a deep groan and small pieces began to crumble off. The rumbling softened and the stone stood still, now a life-sized statue of Aine, holding up her hand in victory, a serene look on her face.

"_This is my destiny_."

With a final nod of understanding, she turned, put her hood up, and walked back out of the temple.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. The Dream

(A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have had major writer's block. I actually wrote this chapter 3 times before deciding on the dream sequence. I have had the beginning and end planned out, but as I draw close to the middle, I'm being faced with problems. Any suggestions would be great. Also, would anyone be mad if Ianna wasn't quite so goody-goody? She would have redemption of course, but the plan is for her to fall in with the bad crowd for a while. She was originally supposed to a sort of female reflection of Han solo, but that didn't quite work out. Please review and tell me any opinions. Enjoy!)

Aine stepped out of the speeder into the slick mud. It had begun to rain torrentially on the way back and she had not bothered to stop and set up the speeder's covering. She liked the feel of the cool refreshing rain. A little wetness never bothered a Jedi. She opened the door and walked into the house. Immediately she felt a small disturbance coming from the living room where Ianna and Leia had been sitting chatting and watching holograms.

Leia jumped out of the shadows. "Don't move!" She cried, mistaking the cloaked and muddy Aine as a thief. She pointed a small silver blaster at Aine's shrouded figure.

Aine pulled back her hood with an ironically amused look on her face. "Tell me Leia. Do all twelve-year-olds always carry laser blasters on Alderaan?" She inquired drolly.

"Um." Leia hung her head low so as to hide the bright red of her face for a moment before tilting it back up defiantly. "A princess must always be prepared. You could just as well have been a burglar or assassin of the empire." She stated.

Ianna stood silently laughing to herself before remembering what she been wondering about. _"Where were you?"_ She asked Aine mentally. Leia was preoccupied trying to regain her regal composure and would not notice them. The blush still lingered in her face.

"Huh? Did you say something Ianna?" Leia inquired tensely. Ianna gave a quick look back to Aine. Could Leia hear them? Aine ignored her glance as if nothing out of the norm had happened. Leia watched confusedly.

"No I didn't say anything. You probably heard the hologram generator in the living room." Ianna answered. She didn't like lying to her friend, but technically she hadn't really said anything out loud.

"Leia, I think it's time that you went home." Aine said unusually gently. "It's getting late and I am very tired from my errands."

"Okay. I've got a droid in a speeder parked outside, so you don't have to drive me home or anything." She went to the coat rack to retrieve her white cloak.

"You had a speeder waiting for you the whole time?" Ianna asked incredulously.

"One of the perks of being a princess." Leia grinned and sauntered out the door where a gold-plated protocol droid was waiting for her. "Hello Miss Leia!" It called in a proper voice. "Shall I drive you home now?" Leia nodded her head "Sure Threepio."

Ianna shut the door after the speeder shot off into the distance. "There's something about Leia that nobody's telling me." She muttered to herself. She could sense that Leia was different. Was she able to use the force? She would have to investigate this later.

OOO

_Feet thundering overhead. The rush of adrenaline running through my pounding heart. Screams piercing the night. Red, so much red. The smoke, the blood, fiery explosions shattering through the darkness. The wail of younglings meeting their cruel end to a blazing blue staff. The symbol that once stood for peace and protection among the Jedi was the last horrific sight their young eyes saw swinging over them. Electricity runs through the air like fire lashing through my mind. The evil is almost overpowering. It will not take me. I run like mad through the slick marble corridors of the Jedi temple. Ianna clutches onto my shoulder in a state of shock. She knows not to cry. I hide her beneath my cloak as I dash to safety. Flames leftover from blaster shots linger ahead. I sense him! I skid as I try to turn around, but fall on the slick polished marble. Ianna gives a whimper from within the darkness of the cloak as I land on my side. He grows closer. I take off my cloak and hide Ianna inside, masking her presence with my mind. I feel the sick awareness of his sardonic smile passing over me. He is here. _

"_So, here is young Aine. I hear that you're quite the talented one now. Perhaps you would like to give a demonstration? He lit his lightsaber._

"_Or rather you should tell me about Padme?" I spit the words out like venom. "I know about you two! You will not draw her into this Anakin." I warn him darkly._

_He takes a step forward. "I don't care. I am more powerful than any Jedi who ever lived! We don't need to keep our love a secret anymore! I shall rule the galaxy and she will be my queen!"_

"_You always were prone to illusions." I sneer. "Your arrogance will be your downfall… If not by me, somebody else, someday. " I stand en guard. _

"_You are the one with illusions!" He jumps towards me, lightsaber held high in the air. "Let us see how Obi-Wan has taught you." _

_I ignite my blue lightsaber and block his blow. He pushes me away, using his advantage in strength. His darkness clouds my mind, so that it is hard to concentrate. He has killed younglings who had done nothing against him. He would not think twice about killing me, one whom he hates._

_He slams his lightsaber down upon mine again. I swing it away skillfully and leap to the right to block his side blow. He battles aggressively, swinging from all directions. I use the force to push him back farther. As I lower my hand, he retaliates, using the force to seize my lightsaber at a weak moment. I am nearly defenseless against him._

"_You will never become a knight!" He snarls. "You have nothing left! Obi-Wan is dead!" He laughs mockingly at my vulnerability._

_I close my eyes and feel the living force. A new light rises in my soul. The entire galaxy flashes through my consciousness for less than a moment and I feel my head rising to look into his eyes, a new power flowing through me._

"_You are wrong Anakin… I have the force."_

_His eyes grow wide as a blast of blue lightning shoots from my hands. The strands of electricity surround his surprised form, sending jerking convulsions throughout his body. I move my hands and slam his body against a wall; lightning still pulsing through him like hundreds of tiny knives piercing their way through his blood. It is a horrible sight. His mouth sags open foamingly and his eyes swim with tiny bits of blue energy. He struggles to open his mouth. "You?…you…"He goes limp in mid-sentence and I feel him falling out of consciousness. I call my lightsaber back to me and raise it high above my head. This is not the Jedi way. We do not kill the defenseless. But there is something else stalling my hand._

_I cannot kill him. Something inside me tells me it is not time. Not yet._

_I grab Ianna and run for the hangar, leaving everything I ever knew behind._

OOO

Aine sat straight up in the darkness, breathing heavily. She hated the dream. It never left her in peace, always coming when least expected. She closed her eyes and reached out with the force, basking in its soothing presence. The pain soon seeped out of her being, carried away by the cool air. She opened her mind to her surroundings. Ianna was asleep in the next room, dreaming about piloting a fighter craft through space. Everything was still around the house. A small bird nested on an eave in an upstairs window. She expanded her thought to include Bail, who was staying up late, working on documents that would secure a spy's place among the ranks of the Empire. Leia had awoken to do some last minute studying for a test at school. She remembered that Ianna would have to start school soon.

Pushing the silver blankets aside, she slipped out of bed and opened the doors that led to the marble balcony. The air was brisk and her smoky breath was visible against the darkness. She stood and absorbed the tranquility of it all, like the breath before a plunge. The huge, snowy peaks shone silver in the moonlight. The stars dimmed as a tinge of pink lit ignited beyond the mountains. It grew into a light blue veil that slowly stretched across the entire sky. Golden streaks soon followed, shooting across the blueness like trails of fire. The gold spread and faded to orange to pink and gradually smoldered into a calm shade of blue. It was morning. She would have to talk to Ianna.

OOO

(Ooooh, so Aine left out a few details in her story to Ianna. How many other details did she leave out? I'm sorry not much was accomplished in this chapter, but as I said, I have writer's block. I'm warning you guys, I plan on this story being very long. In fact Ianna is nineteen at its ending. But I'm telling too much. Just keep reading.)

REVIEW!


	13. Ianna's 1st day at school

_Sorry this has taken me so long. I had exams. Fun right?_

_I haven't talked to my reviewers in a while…_

_Night Of The Land: I'm still planning out my next chapter, don't worry as it will hopefully come soon! If you want to know what to do for muscle pain, the best thing for it would be to soak in a hot bath with Epsom salts. You could also just rest and put an ice pack or warm pad on it. The homeopathic remedy Arnica can help relieve pain. If you want to take conventional medicine, simple ibuprofen can help. Massage is always good too. : ) _

_Ogreatrandom: Wow! You're my new favorite reviewer! In fact, Ianna is giving you a big virtual hug (since Aine isn't a hug person). Of course Ianna and Leia will hopefully play at least one prank at school. But it probably won't be for a while. Be prepared, there will be many secrets revealed. I'm glad you like the story! Keep reviewing!_

_Kenobifan: Thanks! Your comment made me feel really good about myself. Goosebumps are always a good sign to me. I love mysterious secretive stuff, so I really enjoyed writing that chapter, I'm glad you liked it too! _

_Thank you all!_

OOO

Aine crept down the hallway to Ianna's room. Using the force, she opened the mechanized door. Soft blue light flooded in from in between the shades that lined the large picture windows. Ianna was curled up in a ball with her covers kicked off. The small, toy human girl that Aine had made for her when she was little, sat on the foot of her bed, smiling despite all the damaged ensued upon her by a small girl.

Aine sighed. What this poor girl had been through! Always moving, finding out that her only family wasn't really family at all, having her memories wiped every time she discovered anything about the true nature of the Sokana, being taught to suppress everything she'd been taught as an infant… It could not be an easy life. Perhaps she should not train her after all. It would only make her life more difficult.

Aine fought with her conscience.

_She must be trained! With each passing day she grows older and each year is more likely to be drawn to the dark side. I must train her while she is still impressionable._

_But then again, if I train her, she could turn to the dark side. She is already too old. It would be dangerous. The force would be thrown off balance even more than it already is._

_The Imanae said to train her. She is not Anakin. I should not fear Anakin. Although he is strong, I am stronger. I defeated him before as a padawan. Now I am a master. A true master Sokan… Far more powerful than he will ever be._

_But one cannot be too cautious._

_Perhaps I will wait, just for a little while._

Ianna stirred in her sleep, sensing Aine's presence. She slowly sat up a little and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What is it?" Ianna mumbled groggily and pulled her covers up over her lap.

"You have to go to school today." Aine crossed over to the closet and returned with a grey dress from Dantooine. "I'm afraid I'll have to order you some new clothes. They dress somewhat differently here than on Dantooine."

"Umh." Ianna buried her head under her pillow. She liked being around others her age But she hated lessons, being always behind since she moved so much. Not to mention she was half asleep.

"Ianna get up!" Aine commanded. But she sat there like a log. "Get up!"

When her communicative efforts failed, Aine lifted Ianna up using the force and sat her on the floor. Ianna still did not budge. Aine decided it was time to use aggressive negotiations. She touched a finger to Ianna's limp hand and sent out a small burst of energy through her body. Not enough to injure her, but definitely enough to get her moving.

"Ow!" Ianna cried, now very much awake. "Why did you have to do that?"

Aine threw up her hands and walked out without an answer.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Ianna mumbled sarcastically.

OOO

"The first king of Alderaan was Baldon the valiant. He came to throne over one thousand years ago after the Alder revolution in the age of Guildor. Around this time was when the Mandalorian wars began. Can anyone tell me how Alderaan reacted from the Mandalorian wars and how King Baldon the valiant came to the throne?" The teacher rambled on and on about the ancient history of Alderaan. Ianna was miserable. She knew nothing about the history of Alderaan but her class grouping was required to take a lesson course specifically on this subject. She also had to wear a uniform which consisted of a long white dress with long sleeves and a wide, dark grey "V" collar that went down her abdomen and under the grey belt tapering into a line down the middle of the skirt. It was horribly ugly and made Ianna look like an old woman. Not to mention it was itchy.

_(A/N I have no idea what Alderaanian history actually consists of, this is made up, just so you guys know.)_

Another thing that had disappointed her was that Leia and she were not in any lessons together. Although Leia was a year younger than Ianna, she was two years ahead due to her superior intellect and the fact that Ianna had tested into a class a year younger than herself because she was so far behind.

She looked out the window wistfully, wishing that the day was over. Her eyes slowly lowered their rims until just a glimmer of green showed beneath them. Her hand moved under her chin and her mind began to soar with the speeders outside. Everything seemed like bliss for a moment. Then the bell rang.

OOO

"Where is it? Where is it?" Ianna wandered around helplessly looking for her next class. She had lost her map in the crowded hallway a few minutes ago and was definitely going to be late to her next lesson….wherever it was.

She walked quickly from hall to hall glancing at the labels on the doors. Suddenly, the white hem of her uniform caught the toe of her shoe. Her skirt pulled her face-down towards the hard marble floor. She caught herself on the palms of her hands before hitting head-on. But her supplies flew everywhere. A group of three older kids in a corner snickered at her clumsiness. Ianna felt a sob welling in her throat. It had been a miserable day and the last thing she wanted was to be laughed at.

One of the boys in the group whispered something to the girl and other boy. He gallantly walked over to Ianna, who was desperately trying to gather her things. The boy reached down and handed a notebook to her. Ianna looked up into his face. He had spiked brown hair with gold tips, deeply tanned skin, and impish brown eyes. He held out a hand and helped her stand up. "Looks like you're having a rough time here." He joked. Ianna looked down embarrassedly. He smiled. "I'm Rove. These are my friends, Reen and Bendon." He gestured to the boy and girl who both gave awkward smiles in Ianna's general direction. Ianna noticed that the boys' white tunics and grey pants and been cut to short sleeve and had holes at the knees. The girl's dress was cut into two parts so as to display her midriff and arms.

"I'm Ianna." She said and smiled at Rove.

"A pretty name."

"Thanks." Despite herself, she felt the blood rise to her face.

"Aw look, she's blushing." Reen called teasingly.

Rove looked deep into her eyes and ignored Reen's ridiculing. "Do you need any help finding your next class? You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes, and some help would be great."

"Follow me." He gestured for her to come walk beside him and he put his arm around her shoulder. They quickly found her next class but before she went into the classroom, Rove whispered into Ianna's ear, "Meet us at the parking dock after school. We're going to have some fun at the cantina…I want you to join us."

After the door had closed behind Ianna, Reen crossed over to Rove. "So exactly _why_ are we taking in this little brat?" She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips contemptuously.

Rove smiled coolly. "I saw her the other day with the little princess. She knows speeders. Believe me; we could have some serious fun using this kid. Once she teaches us her stuff, we'll dump her, don't worry about it babe."

"She doesn't look like the type to know how to hotwire a speeder. Too goody-goody…Especially if she hangs out with the little princess."

"Just wait and see babe, I've got a feeling that we're going to get good results."

"You'd better." Reen linked her arm in Rove's and they walked off.

OOO

"I'm telling you Ianna, these kids are no good!" Leia took a bite out of her salad. Ianna had discovered they had the same lunch at least. But she had caught no sight of Rove and his friends.

"How do you know?" Ianna asked defiantly.

"I just do!" Leia urged, "These people have a reputation at school! Why do you think they weren't in class when you weren't?"

Ianna crossed her arms. "I don't believe you. Just because somebody skips a class once in a while doesn't make them a bad person."

"Ianna, they don't skip just 'some' classes. They skip pretty much all of them."

"Well… you're a princess! You have no idea what it is like to live a normal life. Some people want to live a little once in a while! Not just sit around on their bums and study lessons."

"You're just saying this because you think Rove's cute." Leia said smugly.

"No I'm not!" Ianna cried. "You're just jealous!"

"I am not!" Leia exclaimed indignantly. "You're acting insane! I'm just trying to tell you to make the right choice regarding this group. I know from experience that these people are trouble."

"You do not have the authority to tell me how to live my life, princess or not." Ianna stated in Rove's tone of voice.

"I'm not trying to run your life Ianna. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Well stop then!"

"Fine." Leia picked up her tray and marched over to another table leaving Ianna alone.

Ianna put her head down on the table to hide the single tear that slid from the corner of her eye. _"Why did I do that? Leia has been a better friend to me in such a short time than anyone else has been to me ever."_

Leia sat down with some of her other friends. She had been looking forward to sitting with Ianna during lunch. She was so much more fun than her usual group of companions. Now it was ruined. _"Why is Ianna doing this?"_ she wondered to herself.

OOO

After school, Ianna waited nervously on the loading dock as Rove had instructed. She saw Aine land the speeder nearby and look around, expecting her to climb into the passenger seat soon. Ianna approached the speeder, hoping that Rove wouldn't show up until after Aine had left.

"Um, Mom, is it okay if I go out with some friends for a while before coming home?" Ianna looked into Aine's eyes pleadingly.

Aine looked Ianna over suspiciously. "Alright. I trust you to make the right choices. You're not a child any longer. I will respect your privacy. But be home soon." Ianna nodded. "I want to hear you promise me you won't be troublesome."

Aine looked deep into her eyes. Ianna could barely bring herself to speak. It was nearly impossible to lie to Aine. "Y-yes I promise."

"Fine." Aine drove the speeder off the platform and flew away. Ianna sighed in relief and turned around to see Rove, Bendon, and Reen walking towards her out of the school.

"Hey Ianna." Rove suavely put his arm around Ianna's shoulder. Reen glared at them irately, making Ianna feel smugly confidant. Noticing Ianna's complacency Reen immediately attached herself to Bendan's arm, smirking at Ianna in the process.

"So where are we going?" Ianna inquired.

"We're just heading out to a little cantina about a mile away. It's real fun, they always have live music and dancing. I think you'll like it." Rove assured.

Bendan scurried up behind the two and mockingly sneered. "It sounds charming don't it?" in an accent Ianna couldn't identify. "You nerf-hearder!" Rove playfully smacked Bendan in the face in annoyance.

(A/N I kinda picture Bendan with a sort of old cockney-ish accent jus for visual purposes)

The party approached an expensive-looking red speeder parked near the edge of the platform. Ianna's eyes lit up in excitement at the prospects of flying such a craft. "Is this yours?" She asked Rove ecstatically.

"Yeah, pretty isn't it?" Rove smiled and pulled Ianna up under his chin in a hug. Bendan again interrupted them by enveloping them in his own hug "A regular beaut ain't it?" He chimed in, mocking Rove's tone.

"I bet it flys wonderfully…" Ianna clasped her hands together, visibly wistful.

"Yes but", Rove sucked in air between his teeth in disappointment, "I lost the keys this morning on the way to school and I frankly don't know how we're going to get anywhere. I'd completely forgotten. Guess we can't go to the cantina after all." He hung his head shamefully. "Sorry guys."

Ianna stepped up excitedly. "Wait! I can fix this! You don't need a key. I can show you how to hotwire the engine so that you won't even have to pay for a new key! We can still go to the cantina!"

"That sounds just great Ianna!" Rove cried enthusiastically. "You're a real help." He put his arm around her shoulder again and turned his head back to Bendan and Reen, giving them a quick glance that said _"Told you." _They gave wicked smiles between themselves.

_(A/N: Sorry this chapter didn't get much done. Although this part is somewhat boring, it ultimately leads to a major part of the story. Just keep reading.)_

_REVIEW! I WANT SOME NEW REVIEWS!_


	14. Author's note

(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've not only been very busy with exams and Christmas, but three people I knew passed away in a plane crash recently. I've been a little depressed and haven't been able to focus on writing. I am in the process of writing the next chapter, it's just taking me longer than usual.

I hope you all can understand. I will try and continue once I get back in the flow of things. I will also include profiles of my characters that aren't in the movies. Don't lose faith in me, I haven't forgotten about it.

I will update as soon as possible, I promise.


	15. Ianna's peril

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update…I've been kind of depressed. (see last post)_

_I thought I'd make things a little easier for my reviewers by making profiles of all my characters, since they don't appear in the movies. This is just to help readers visualize the story better because I always like to do that. Here we go._

_Aine: Very pale face (think Susan's complexion from the new Narnia movie.) Waist-long golden, light-brown wavy hair. As a young Jedi, she wore an outfit similar to Obi-Wan's, except the top tunic was dark green and the breeches were brown. As an adult, she wears a plain dark dress. Wears her dark green cloak as an adult Jedi. Very dark, intense, blue eyes. Is very quiet and wise._

_Ianna: Shiny straight black hair with two silver streaks in the front. Hair goes down to mid back. Bright green eyes. Wears grey or black most of the time. Young Ianna wears a grey tunic mostly. Future Jedi outfit is similar to Luke's. Black and streamlined with a silver belt. Is very intelligent, but longs to be accepted by her peers. _

_Thayl: Dark skin, dark purple hair and a tattoo over one eye that symbolizes her loyalty to the order Sokana. Wears a black dress and a dark green cloak._

_Rove: Dark, spiked hair with dyed gold tips. Dark-brown, almond-shaped eyes. Wears white and grey school uniform that he has "modified" by rips and tears to display his arms. Is a good liar and has a reputation as a "bad boy". _

_Reen: White-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Wears hair up in a fancy arrangement of braids. Wears white school uniform cut to reveal navel and arms. Her parents are very rich and let her do anything she wants._

_Bendan: dyed Green shaggy hair and freckles. Wears his uniform very baggy and unkempt with rips and tears. Is from another planet, but refugeed to Alderaan with his older brother. Doesn't really talk much except to comment on other's conversations._

* * *

_(After hotwiring the speeder. Now at the cantina)_

"Hey Ianna" Rove scooted closer to her. "Thanks for showing me how to get into my speeder. I'll go get new keys tomorrow. You're a real help." He pushed a tall glass of blue liquid toward her. "Drink up!" He grinned and downed an entire glass.

Ianna sniffed the drink with a grimace and took a tiny sip. It was disgusting, stinging her tongue and leaving a strong taste of chemicals in her mouth. She was used to plain fare; bread and fruit. Aine had always insisted on a completely organic diet. Processed foods did not appeal to her senses. She discreetly pushed the drink away when Rove went to talk to Reen and Bendan over by the band and silently observed her surroundings.

The cantina consisted of a large noisy room with raw steel walls. Hazy old hologram generators were mounted on them so that customers could watch sports programs. There was the perpetual clink of glasses echoing throughout the place and smoke clogged the air causing Ianna's lungs to burn. A foreign alien band played strange music in a corner and a twi-lek dancer swayed above the audience, surrounded by gawking men. Ianna tried to wave the smoke away from her face without much success and stirred her drink with boredom. She glanced at the spot where Rove was talking to Reen and Bendan. _"I wonder if I should go join them?" _As she wondered, she sawReen pull out a slender, clear pipe and light it. _"Nevermind. Too smoky_." She turned back to the bar dejectedly.

"So now that the little twit has showed you how to steal the headmistress's speeder, can we dump her?" Reen puffed on her spice pipe in annoyance.

"Yes, yes. After we've finished our drinks." Rove downed another glass and grabbed Reen's pipe.

OOO

"C'mon Eeenana…" Rove tugged at Ianna's arm and drunkenly pulled her towards the door.

"Yeah, good idea, it's getting late." She followed him to the exit. She was definitely ready to leave. _"Not that inhaling toxins isn't fun…" _As they walked out of the cantina Ianna veered towards the parking dock."I'll drive-"

Before she could get the words out, Rove grabbed her hand and dragged her into the alley next to the cantina. "What-" She gasped as Rove began kissing her neck passionately. Ianna pushed him away and he stumbled down onto the ground. A bloody gash appeared on his forehead.

"You drunken creep!" Ianna looked down on him and began to walk away, but Rove caught her heel in his hand, tripping her. "Let me go!" She cried, swinging her arms at him futilely as he dragged himself nearer. She managed to crawl just out of his grasp as it began raining, causing the ground to become slimy from the wet garbage that lined the walls. Ianna felt a shooting pain in her ankle as she stood up. She saw that Rove was trying with difficulty to stand up. Limping her way to the ally wall, she found a ledge in the structure which she clung to as she limped out of the oily passage. The rain fell harder now and Ianna could barely see a thing. Twilight had already crept into the city and the ally was shrouded in darkness. She did not see the ripped and bloody figure following closely behind.

Rove lunged and wrapped his arms around Ianna's shoulders, slamming her against the wall. Ianna attempted to jerk out of his grasp, but managed only a few swats at his arms. Rove threw her down and fell on to of her, ripping her shirt in the process.

"HELP ME!" Ianna screamed as she futilely beat at his hands, which were attempting to rip her shirt off completely.All of the sudden, a sense of power welled up inside her, her palm felt endowed with some form of mighty strength. She drew back her open hand in a pitch and sent a great force hurling out at Rove, who was thrown against the wall.

Suddenly, a blue bar flared to life at the end of the passageway. A whirring sound was heard as a figure in a green hooded cloak appeared at the source of the light. A single white hand appeared from the cloak, and Ianna felt an even more powerful presence. Rove was picked up and thrown down again brutally, with even more strength than Ianna had thrown him. Then, he was suspended in the air, and dropped at the feet of the hooded apparition.

The staff of blue light was held at his throat, and Ianna heard the words "If you ever touch her again, you will not live to take you next breath." Rove's brown eyes were open wide with fear. Ianna could sense his terror. The figure threw off their hood to reveal Aine's pale white face, which seemed to radiate in fury. Her dark blue eyes swirled in anger. It was as if a miniature ocean raged inside of them.

"Look into the eyes of the last of the Sokana you scum and know that the day will come when life's inheritance is fullflled and you will come to be at the mercy of the Jedi once more!" Aine cursed. She glared at him with a ferocity that made even Ianna cringe.

After a few moments, Aine's fire began to cool, and the turbulence in her eyes began to subside. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the trembling Rove's forehead. She closed her eyes and seemed to let some of her energy flow into him. His eyelids flickered and closed; he fell into a deep sleep.

Aine turned to face Ianna for the first time that night. "He won't remember this when he wakes up. His mind is weak."

Ianna looked up at the warrior whom she had known as her mother for her entire life with new admiration. "Thank you." She looked down at her feet and clutched at the ripped edges of her collar.

"Are you injured? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" A shadow cast itself across her face again.

"No… no I'm, I'm fine. My ankle hurts, but otherwise…I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." Ianna stated shakily

"Good" a wave of relief replaced the shadow. "Let's go home shall we?" Aine put supported Ianna on her arm and together, they walked back to the speeder.

On the way home, something stirred in Ianna's thoughts. "Mom?"

"Yes Ianna?" Aine stared ahead into the night sky as she drove.

"Was that the force; what my hands did?"

"Yes."

A few moments of silence ensued tensely.

Aine parked the speeder of the dock at their home. "I think the time has come that I train you to be a Jedi Ianna."

_(a/n) Yay Cliffie!_


	16. Training

"Focus your mind on the force. Feel its essence flowing through you and around you. Good. Now focus on the apple….Don't lose your concentration on the force around you! Better… Now feel the force flow around the apple, and set your mind upon it. Move the force around the apple using your consciousness." Aine sat on the floor with her legs crossed and eyes closed as she gave gentle instruction to Ianna. She wore white, which was unusual for her. Ianna didn't even know Aine owned white clothes.

Ianna, however was not so calm. She was a little nervous about her first day in training. She bent all her thought upon the apple which she was attempting to levitate, but still, the force seemed to mentally slip through her fingers. She could sense it, but not control it.

"Here, use your hand. It makes controlling the force a little easier. It always helps to have something to aim with." Aine offered sympathetically.

Ianna extended her hand and closed her eyes. For a moment, she felt a small flicker of the power that had surged through her hand when Rove had attacked her. She held onto the feeling and reached out with it. This time, she felt the force grasp the apple. Moving her hand slowly, Ianna was able to raise it about two feet off the ground.

Aine's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Very good. Most Padawans are only able to raise objects a few inches on their first try."

"_Padawan?"_ Ianna stifled a laugh. "What kind of word is _that _again?"

"Do not be disrespectful." Aine chastised. "A Padawan is exactly what you are; A young student of the force."

"I'm a Padawan? Cool." Ianna smiled sheepishly at the annoyed look Aine gave her.

"Your disregard for respect has reminded me of a very important part of Jedi protocol that you must learn. This is the code which all Jedi are required to live by. Listen closely Ianna…

There is no emotion; there is peace.  
There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
There is no death; there is the Force.

You will need to memorize this."

"Okay" Ianna mumbled reluctantly, "I'll try."

Aine put her hand on Ianna's shoulder and a sad look played across her face. "A very wise Jedi once told me that there is no trying. You either do, or you don't. From now on, I want you to live by this idea. No more of this "Okay" or "Whatever" or "I'll try." You must begin living like a true Jedi. You will say "Yes Master" or "No Master."

"I have to call you master? In _Public_?" Ianna's face scrunched up in distaste.

"NO, not in public!" Aine tightened her grasp on Ianna's arm. "You must keep your identity as a Jedi a secret. Never tell ANYONE. We have enemies that you don't even know about. There may be a day when the Jedi can live their lives normally again, but until that day, we must remain hidden from the world." Aine bowed her head sadly.

Ianna felt guilty now. She realized that being a Jedi was serious business. From now on, she would have to obey Aine's every command. Not a very appealing idea, but if she wanted to be a Jedi, she must begin to act like one.

"Yes Master." She answered for the first time.

Aine raised her eyes to meet Ianna's gaze. "There is hope you know." She stated.

"I know. There is always a little hope." Ianna answered earnestly.

"Sometimes it doesn't seem so. Well… I mean, when your entire way of life is blown into oblivion, the way ours has…sometimes I despair." Aine faltered. She looked away and fell silent.

"You have me. You'll always have me. I won't leave you." Ianna reassured.

"Perhaps."

"You look tired Mom- er…Master. Are you alright?" Ianna had never seen Aine so shaken. Usually she was as silent and stoic as a stone. Never had she seen a weak moment in Aine's life. This sudden confession was surprising.

Aine fiddled with her hands and took a deep breath. "I thought I would be ready, but now that I am training you….I'm a bit frightened of what may happen."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see what the future may bring. I fear the unknown."

"I promise I will be good." Ianna assured.

The corner of Aine's mouth curled up in her odd half-smile and she took another deep breath before giving Ianna an awkward hug, the first she had given since she was a fourteen-year-old Padawan without a master.

OOO

"I'm glad you apologized to me. You looked completely pitiful sitting at that lunch table all by yourself. It took all my strength not to go over and slap some sense into you. It's a good thing you began to see things my way." Leia said haughtily as she and Ianna walked down the hallway together at school.

"Well, you were being very commanding that day. It was rather annoying." Ianna muttered.

"Oh I was not." Leia commented flippantly. "You just don't want to admit that you were wrong." She walked faster.

Ianna skipped ahead to keep up. "Um…I was wrong. I learned my lesson, you were right, I wasn't. Now it's over. The subject is closed."

"Much better." Leia smiled in satisfaction. "And since you wish to close this subject, I'm opening another…"

"Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good." Ianna teased.

"By next year, you are going to be in my class." Leia announced.

"And how?" Ianna asked suspiciously.

"I'm coming over to your house everyday and force you to study until you test into the grade you should be in." She smiled innocently.

Ianna groaned.

(seven months later)

Ianna scurried out of the office and embraced the awaiting Leia. "You did it Ianna!" She cried joyously. "We're going to be in the same class! This is great!" Ianna beamed.

"Was the test hard?"

"Nope!" She grinned. "Wait till Ma...I mean, Mom hears!"

OOO

"Bye Leia! Thanks for the ride Threepio! See ya later!" Ianna yelled as the speeder flew away into the city.

She walked up to her front door and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, changing from school mode to Padawan mode. She waved her hand and opened the door. Aine was inside meditating, as usual. Ianna waited to be spoken to.

"Good Day Ianna" Aine said after she had stood up. "I trust you had a good day at school?"

"Yes Master" Ianna bowed. "I have good news." Ianna smiled.

"What?" Aine inquired.

"I passed the test. I am officially caught up with my classes."

Aine's eyes sparkled as she gave Ianna a congratulatory pat on the shoulder "I knew you could do it. You're smarter than you think Young one."

Ianna gave one of her wide grins. "Thank-you Master."

The communicator gave a beep from the living room and Ianna activated the hologram. It was Leia.

"Hey Ianna! She called.

"Hello Leia."

"I forgot to tell you, I have a project due next week in my Cultural studies, and I need a partner. Do you want to do it?"

Ianna nodded. "What kind of project?"

"A presentation about a holiday celebrated on another planet. I was assigned Kashyyk" _(Sp?)_

"Isn't that where the Wookies live? I've never been there before, so I wouldn't know much about it."

"Yeah I think so. It should be pretty interesting."

"Okay, I'll do it. Bye." Ianna smiled and turned off the hologram.

_(A/N: I know not a whole lot happened, but next chapter should be amusing!)_


	17. a mistake

A/N Okay readers, I know this chapter has taken forever in getting up, but I've been really busy and kinda wanted some more reviews before I posted again. This chapter is just something to have fun with. The next one will be more serious, I promise.

Actually, this chapter is based directly off one of my own experiences with a class project. Feel free to make fun if you wish, it doesn't bother me. I and my partner personally found the situation to be very humorous. Unfortunately the teacher didn't agree.

Back to the story...

Leia hovered over Ianna's shoulder as she looked at a data pad about Kashyyk. "Did you find anything yet?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Um yeah…evidently a big holiday celebrated on Kashyyk is something called 'Life Day.' Sounds rather boring to me though." Ianna yawned. She was very tired; Aine had been making her run laps in order to build up speed all morning.

"Hmmm…" Leia frowned as she read about the family gathering which emphasized love and togetherness. "We could make it more interesting by focusing on the food rather than the traditions…I mean, classes always like it if you bring in food; we can't really go wrong there. Go ahead and look up some recipes."

"Sure." Ianna agreed. "Here's some kind of drink that families drink on Kashyyk during Life Day, and something called 'Life Cakes.'

"Fine, print them out and I'll go see if we have the ingredients."

OOO

"This drink has Corellian brandy in it! We can't bring it to school, we'll get in trouble!" Leia protested upon reading the ingredients for the Life Day drink.

"Well…is there anything we can substitute for it?" Ianna inquired. "Anything that tastes like Corellian brandy?"

Leia shook her head. "I don't think so. I've never tasted it although my dad has some. It's a very popular ingredient for mixed drinks. I guess it wouldn't hurt to look through the food storage just to check and see if we can find a substitute."

Leia ran to the kitchen area, followed closely by the still very sore Ianna. She pressed a button, and a door lifted to reveal shelves of containers and fresh fruit stored in refrigerators. She walked into the pantry and began to sort through the containers as Ianna stood by.

"Hey! I found something that might work!" Leia exclaimed a few moments later. She triumphantly held up a brown container of liquid. "It's Corellian brandy flavoring for desserts!" She explained to a drowsy Ianna.

"Okay. I guess we should get to cookin' then." Ianna grinned sleepily.

"Why are you so tired-acting toady?" Leia asked irritably as she took some pots and pans out of a storage compartment.

"You know…studying." Ianna mumbled.

Leia seemed to accept this answer. "Oh, okay…keep at it." She handed Ianna a container to mix the ingredients of the drink in. "I'll start frying the cakes while you make the drink. You would probably burn yourself since you're so tired."

"Sure." Ianna took out a measuring cup and began measuring out the various ingredients needed for the Life Day drink. A teaspoon of spice, a cup of Paua juice, two tablespoons of ground Kashi nuts, and finally, three cups of Corellian brandy.

The entire bottle looked like it had a little less than three cups in it, so Ianna didn't bother to measure it out. She drowsily poured it all in without even glancing at the label.

"All done Leia!" She announced triumphantly grinning.

"Good job, now come help me get these cakes in the oven!" Leia called.

Neither of them considered the fact that the label on the bottle might have said a little something like:_ Gleeb's Corellian Brandy flavoring for desserts_, a highly concentrated, sweetened version of Corellian Brandy, which minimizes amount without eliminating taste. Substitute only one-sixth of the original recipe measurement when using in the place of normal Corellian Brandy. Convert measurements when using this product.

OOO

"Is the drink supposed to smell like that?" Leia wrinkled her nose as she and Ianna walked to class holding the containers of food.

"I guess so…" Ianna shrugged "I mean, it's not as if I drink Wookie Life Day drinks all the time."

"Did it taste okay?"

"I didn't taste it. It smells."

"Ianna! You could have at least gotten a tiny taste to make sure it's okay!" Leia chastised in disbelief.

'I repeat, it smells."

"Well…it probably tastes better than it smells."

"YOU taste it then." Ianna grinned shoving the container under Leia's nose mischievously.

"No, no, that's okay. I'm sure it's fine…" Leia stammered as the strong scent drifted up to her nose.

"That's what I thought." Ianna smiled slightly evilly. "We'll just test it on the class."

OOO

Leia and Ianna slipped into the classroom a little late and the teacher, a fat green twi'lek woman, beckoned for them to the front of the room.

"Since you girls have arrived late, you will have the pleasure of going first!" she said snappily.

Ianna glanced at Leia who simply shrugged in agreement and set up their holo-display which explained the holiday. Ianna set the plate of cakes down on a desk and began pouring the drink into small cups.

"Ooooooh, you brought foooood!" The teacher's tone changed immediately as she spotted the cakes. She licked her plump green lips impatiently.

Leia turned around, smiled, and fell into her "business voice" as Ianna mockingly called it. "Life day is an important holiday on Kashyyk which emphasizes family, togetherness, and love…"

Meanwhile, Ianna was busy passing around the snacks.

"Hoooow delicious!" The teacher gushed with a mouth-full of cake. "This is simply wonderful girls!"

"Thank-you." Leia smiled politely again.

"The drink is really good! A boy yelled out playfully. Can I have some more?" He grinned roguishly.

"Sure." Leia moved to pour another cup, but Ianna stopped her.

"Leia, I have a feeling that that guy knows something that we don't."

"Well, he _did _look somewhat mischievous..." Leia admitted quietly. She looked over her shoulder at the swaggering youth. "Sorry, we're all out!" she called.

That was when the screech echoed across the room. "Giiiiiirls!" the Twi'lek was sloshing her drink around in its cup angrily.

Ianna felt a sharp pang in her stomach as she put the pieces together. _"I should have paid more attention to what I was doing!" _She realized. Leia eyed her nervously. "Ianna, what did you _do_?" She whispered.

"I think you're about to find out." Ianna mumbled.

OOO

"Girls, you know that intoxicating drinks are not permitted within the premises of this school!" The headmistress stated angrily.

"Headmistress, we did not realize that the ingredients were potentially intoxicating." Leia explained diplomatically.

"Did you not know that brandy flavoring has a higher percentage of alcohol than normal Corellian brandy?" The headmistress inquired. "You're supposed to use a very small amount of it! Didn't the bottle say anything about it?"

Leia glanced at Ianna.

"It might have..." Ianna admitted

The headmistress sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for a week. Normally the punishment is much more severe, but I've known you for years Leia, and Ianna has never gotten in any extreme trouble, so I'm trusting that you girls have learned your lesson."

Both girls nodded.

"You are dismissed."

OOO

"This is the first time I've ever gotten in trouble." Leia mumbled quietly as they walked onto the boarding port to wait for their rides.

"Well, there's a first time for everything…And you don't want to go through life being completely perfect; that would be just plain wrong." Ianna said. "And besides, you're too prissy. You could use some trouble in your life." She teased.

"I am not prissy!" Leia protested "I mean, I've been trained to use a blaster my entire life! As well as diplomacy!"

"Calm down I was just kidding…sheesh."

"I know, it's just, I'm just really frusterated." Leia stammered crossly.

Ianna nodded in understanding and looked up to the blue sky. "You know Leia, I have a feeling that one day, we'll be in a lot more trouble than this. In fact, we'll look back and laugh at the complete trivialness of this day."

"Yeah."

They both walked out to the edge of the landing dock to overlook the glittering white towers and pristine mountains of Alderaan.

Ianna lifted her hands in the wind, and for no reason at all whispered "It will all be gone."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	18. a new step

Okay, sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been experimenting with 4 other fics that I haven't published yet. Maybe I'll just keep them for myself…but anyway enough rambling. School's out now, so hopefully I can get back to work on this story.

Some time has passed in Aine and Ianna's world since the last chapter, just so you know.

Back to the story…

* * *

Rays of sunlight fell across Ianna's closed eyes, causing her to stir from a deep slumber. _"Today is my birthday. Well…the day that Aine rescued me anyway."_ She mused as she stretched her arms. She had become much better at waking up since she had started training with Aine. Drowsily, she stumbled down the hallway on still sleepy legs into the bathroom where she managed to wash up and change clothes.

As she exited the bathroom, Ianna noticed that Aine's door was closed. _"Unusual…"_ Aine never overslept and only kept her door closed during the night. Ianna shrugged and continued down to the basement where she proceeded to meditate. The darkness enveloped her mind as she closed her eyes and opened her mind to the force.

"_Let the force flow around you. Consume you. Be one with the force…there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the force."_

Ianna opened her eyes and the soothing darkness fell away. Aine was entering the room and Ianna could sense that she had something important to tell her. The young padawan quickly stood and bowed to her master. Ianna noted that Aine was clad in the dark green robe. That usually meant something of great importance would soon come to pass.

"_Good morning Master. What do you wish to speak to me about?"_ Ianna inquired mentally.

Aine's eyes fairly sparkled as she glanced at Ianna and beckoned her to follow. _"Today is a day of great importance young Padawan." _

OOO

Aine tied a blindfold over Ianna's eyes and led her to the speeder which was readily parked at the front entrance.

"There's no need for the blindfold Aine; I can sense everything around me without having to see." Ianna protested as she climbed into the vehicle.

"Once we get going I will confuse your surroundings so that our destination is a surprise." Aine explained as she pressed on the acceleration.

"I sense that you're not telling me the truth. You don't want me to know the location of where we're going." Ianna curled her legs up onto the seat in a more comfortable position. "I don't need the force to know that." She could feel the quick air passing briskly by and see faint green light flashing through the blindfold, but Aine's stronger grasp of the force enabled her to cloud Ianna's mind. Ianna grasped the side of the speeder for support. She felt unsteady without the force to guide her and wished that the dizziness that enveloped her senses would cease.

"It is good that you are learning the ways of human nature as well as the force young one." Aine said emotionlessly. "Your whole life is a test, in all aspects; not simply using the force. You must also learn many different lessons on your way to becoming a master. Some will be unexpected."

"So you don't trust me. Thanks a lot." Ianna remarked sarcastically.

"Since when do I trust anyone?" Aine retorted as she swept her long hair behind her where it fluttered in the breeze.

"Never…but maybe it's time you came to trust someone."

"We'll see in the end. I have my reasons for not trusting you Ianna. I know it hurts to hear this, but be assured I have more than justifiable grounds for not always trusting you." Aine stared straight ahead as if entranced. A large standing stone loomed ahead. "We're here." She announced.

OOO

Aine fingered the crystal that was nestled in the pocket of her cloak. She had been waiting a long time for this day.

The stone pillar stood defiantly in the middle of the tiny clearing. Aine gracefully walked over to it and sang out the strange incantation before putting her hands on it. Ianna timidly climbed out of the speeder and pulled off the blindfold.

Instantly, her mind was filled with images from when they lived on Dantooine. The standing stones, the opening in the side of the hill… she had forgotten about that day that happened only three years ago. Time seemed to have started over when she began training to be a jedi. Ianna Starcross, the mischievous, grinning child was gone and a strong, obedient young woman had taken her place.

Ianna couldn't help but give a gasp at what she saw. Aine turned to her with raised eyebrows. "Does something trouble you Ianna?"

"No…it's just, I remember a place…it was very similar to this…There were strange runes…like those on the stone! I touched the pillar…there were people in green cloaks…and they were chanting in some strange language. Then, they disappeared and the side of the hill opened up…" Ianna began to hyperventilate slightly and fell to her knees. "I…I saw Jedi. They were painted on the walls…and the air- the air was full of overwhelming power…crystals…I took one…" She glanced up at Aine. "And then I came back and told you…" Her eyes narrowed. "You. You wiped my mind!" She climbed back onto her feet. "Why?"

"I did _not_ wipe your mind. I do not have that kind of power. I simply repressed those memories. If I had wiped your mind, you never would have been able to remember.You simply broke through the mental barrier because your conscience was finally ready." Aine explained. She turned down the hood of her cloak so that Ianna could see her face. "At the time, you were not prepared for such knowledge. I was not even sure that I was going to train you."

"But I'm ready now?" Ianna wore a look of confusion on her normally untroubled face.

Aine smiled mysteriously "Follow me. Your questions will be answered."

OOO

Aine led Ianna through the winding tunnels of the Temple until they reached the main chamber. The beautiful silver veins running through the stone walls rippled in the faint light that illuminated from small, primitive light sources that stood on narrow stands around the cavern. Ianna's eyes grew large at the sight of it all. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"The temple Sokana. Where my sisters stood before me." Aine lifted her arms and closed her eyes as if basking in a soft breeze. "The Imanae dwell here."

"The Imanae?"

Aine turned back to Ianna. "They are the ancients; the spirits of Jedi before us. Wiser and more powerful than any other force in the galaxy. All Sokana become one with the Imanae when they pass out of this life."

"And what exactly are the Sokana?"

Aine beckoned for Ianna to sit. "The Sokana are an ancient organization. Originally it consisted of men and women, but soon was reduced to only women for mysterious reasons. Only very special Jedi have the power to control the Sokana force. It does not depend on how many midi-chlorians you have. In fact, Anakin Skywalker, who had the highest midi-chlorian count in history, was not a Sokana." Aine paused for a moment as if a painful memory had risen in her mind.

Basically, a Sokana is a Jedi who has the power to use the dark side of the force without becoming corrupted by it. They have a complete knowledge of the force and have limitless power. They have all the abilities of the Jedi and the Sith and then some unknown to both. But they must learn to refrain from using this power or it could overcome them."

"What do you mean overcome?"

"A Sokana has the capability to know everything in the universe. But if they pursue this ability, their physical body could become over-encumbered by power, forcing their spirit to evacuate. It has happened to many Sokana who became enamored with knowledge and went beyond their boundaries."

Ianna tilted her head curiously. "Is that why you never used your power to find out where Obi-wan is?"

Aine nodded. "He could be far enough away to overload my mind with the distance." She looked down guiltily. "However unlikely that is, I've always feared my powers." She curled her legs in front of her and clutched them close as if to reassure that she was still in physical form. For the first time in her life, Aine appeared almost childlike to Ianna. "They could consume me. In fact, one day they will consume me, in the far future. Hopefully I'll live at least five-hundred years more before that happens." She gave an awkward half-smile in attempt to comfort herself.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the cavern before Ianna decided to change the subject. She leaned forward to look deep into Aine's eyes for the truth. "Am I Sokana? Is that why you brought me here."

Aine looked up from where she had been silently brooding. "No. You are not." She said simply. There was no lie in her eyes. " I only wanted you to know the truth about me. If I had ever misled you…"

Ianna sighed. "No. there was just a strange hopefulness on my part. I just don't want to be an ordinary Jedi."

"Ianna trust me. You are no ordinary Jedi. Someday you will discover the entire truth, but for now, take these words to heart. You are not whom you seem."

Ianna opened her mouth to ask a question, but Aine quickly interrupted. "Come apprentice, today, you will have your own lightsaber." She pulled a small green crystal out of the folds of her cloak; the same crystal that Ianna had picked up in the temple on Dantooine two years before. "Happy sixteenth birthday Ianna." She said as she held out the crystal.

Ianna took it in her hand and smiled at the memories it brought back. Memories that she had lost. Aine led her over to a corner of the atrium where a stone platform stood. Strange devices and mechanisms were laid out, ready to be assembled.

Aine beckoned for Ianna to levitate her crystal. Ianna closed her eyes and complied. Bits of metal, screws, and wires were gradually, carefully added. Ianna's arms were tense with excitement. The last piece was finally lifted into place and Ianna grinned her old childish grin as a green blade of light shot out of the device.

Aine lit her own blue lightsaber and held it in front of her. Ianna did the same. "Soon Padawan, you will be a jedi knight. You will now begin learning the Sokan fighting style." She swung her lightsaber in an intricate series of moves that Ianna could scarcely follow with her eyes. Ianna positioned herself in the en guard position like she had with a borrowed lightsaber for several years, but now, she finally had her own.

OOO

Not far away, a young man was informed that he would not be graduating from school. Little did Aine and Ianna know how this simple situation would impact their lives.

* * *

Ooooh…cliffhanger.

REVIEW! I've had some writer's block lately, so any ideas would be great. I would also be willing to give someone a cameo (or maybe even a major role) in exchange for a good side-story idea. I know what is going to happen ultimately, but the plot along the way to that destination gives me a bit of trouble.


	19. A threat and a vision

Yay, I updated twice within the same month! It's a new record!

Okay folks, this chapter is kinda short, butvery important to the story. Lots of foreshadowing is involved. In fact, this entire chapter is pretty much one big literary foreshadow. However, don't take stuff literally in the vision; as some things are not as they seem…

* * *

Rove fidgeted with the buttons running down the front of his new grey uniform and sighed. This was the first time he had ever wished that he had done better in school. But it was too late now. At least the imperial youth program treated its participants better than the imperial army. There was even the chance that he could become a captain or something one day.

A whistle went off above the new recruits and Rove dropped his hands beside him to stand in attention. This was humiliating. He had never given in to authority before and suddenly in a rush of anger, decided that he wasn't about to now. So what if his career was flushed down the drain? _"It's not like I was ever going to amount to anything anyway…_" With a smirk, he crossed his arms and leaned to one side jauntily. The other recruits eyed him warily, wondering each to himself if they should say something to this new troublemaker.

A few moments after the whistle sounded, a dark figure, cloaked in black began winding itself slowly through the ranks. The footsteps echoed loudly in the high-domed room and grew louder with each step closer to Rove. The emperor. Rove bent over to get a better glance of the face under the hood and laughed to see a wrinkled old man. "So _you're_ the illustrious emperor of the galaxy?" He sneered.

The emperor gave a sickly sweet smile before grabbing Rove by the throat and holding him up off the ground. "_So you're the failure?"_ He sneered back inside Rove's mind. Rove's eyes went wide with fright and he struggled against the old man's grasp. The emperor cackled menacingly at watching the young man writhe helplessly. _"I sense a great deal of fear in you…and anger…"_ the emperor paused, a curious look crossing his face. _"Oh my…" _he snickered darkly "I see that someone has been tampering with your mind young man…let's take a look shall we?" The emperor closed his eyes and probed Rove's mind, expecting to find some painful memory suppressed by a healer or psychologist. But what he found was quite different…

Rove crumbled up in a heap on the floor when the Emperor dropped him. "Thank you dear boy. You have provided me with some most useful information." Rove gasped as the air entered his lungs again, his color returning a bit. "Ran into an angry Jedi did we boy?" The emperor cackled. "Well, how would you like to help me take care of her?"

Memories of the night that Aine had nearly killed him now flooded his mind now that the emporer had probed it. He had always wondered what had happened that night, when he had been found bruised and bloody. He had assumed that he got into a drunken fight and was tossed out into the alley. Now he knew, and wanted revenge.

"Of course sir." He said, smiling darkly to himself. "It'll be my pleasure."

The emperor closed his eyes ecstatically. "You have much anger. Good. We will destroy the Jedi, once and for all."

Rove grinned. "Whatever you say boss."

The emporer gave a nod and walked away. _"So she escaped did she? This is excellent news indeed. Didn't even change the child's name! The fool. Probably thought I wouldn't suspect. Anakin told me everything. The council never could keep a secret…" _He rubbed his craggy hands together and grinned, yellow teeth peeking out between creased grey lips. _"She will join me."_

OOO

"Oh Leia, this is awesome!" Ianna remarked as she lifted a new blue-beaded dress out of its box. "Thanks!" She folded it back awkwardly and smiled a smile that was just a tad bit too overdone.

"I know you're thinking: _why in the world did my best friend buy me something she knows I'll never use?_" Leia eyed Ianna knowingly. "Am I right?"

"Noooo…." Ianna avoided Leia's stare. "I love it. In fact, I'll wear it tomorrow."

Leia feigned a sigh "really, because I was thinking that maybe you could wear it to your birthday ball that I'm throwing in your honor tonight…"

"Ball? As in dancing and fancy clothes?" Ianna looked up in disbelief.

"That's right. It's not your 16th birthday every day you know." She grinned mischievously "And besides, I was bored and _someone _needed to have a party to kick off the summer."

"Omigod Leia!" Ianna jumped up and hugged her best friend. "Thanks so much! I've never had a birthday party before!"

"It was nothing." Leia said obviously pleased with herself. "I also couldn't help but make arrangements for Lorin and Orill Solis to be our dates…" She rubbed her hands together sneakily.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"The same Lorin and Orill who are the ambassador's sons from Coruscant? The same Lorin and Orill who have the shiny blonde hair that blows in the wind? The same Lorin and Orill who…"

"Yes Ianna." Leia folded her arms and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"I don't know if my mom will let me." Ianna frowned and gathered her legs up in front of her.

Leia grabbed Ianna by the shoulders and shook her urgently "No. You're not even going to go there Ianna Starcross! She _has_ to let you go! I mean, it's your sixteenth birthday! You're old enough to make your own decisions, and if you want to go with Lorin, you should be able to!"

"You ask her then." Ianna smirked.

"Okay then, I will!" Leia retorted with a smirk of her own.

"Okay…it's your life in danger, not mine!"

OOO

Aine adjusted the hood of her green cloak as she exited the house. The temple had been calling to her. The force was leading her back into the woods. She wondered what could be so important. She had never sensed anything so compelling. It had been going on for about a week now. She hadn't been able to sleep without nightmares tormenting her since it started; it was time for peace.

As she drew nearer and nearer to the temple, the feeling grew stronger and stronger. Aine became worried. The stone pillar appeared amidst the trees and Aine realized that the force was drawing her to _it_ rather than the temple itself.

Thayl had once told her that sometimes the pillar held visions of great importance. But Aine had never touched the pillar without chanting the words of protection. Although the stone could be useful, it could also be dangerous. Thayl told stories of Jedi who were rendered unconscious by their visions. Aine was not completely sure of what she should do. But it called out so strongly…

She took a deep breath and reached a single white finger out towards the standing stone…

OOO

Alderaan floated silently in space like a tiny blue and green jewel. From the blackness of space, a shadowy hand reached down onto the planet and scratched a long scar across the surface. A lone scream was heard from the planet, but soon several others were heard accompanying it. The voices alternated up and down in an unharmonious cacophony of pitches; but the one single voice still dominated over them all. Two bright stars flew from Alderaan's surface and faded into the darkness. The screams subsided, and all seemed peaceful for a moment. Then, the shadowy hand returned, wrapping it's long grey fingers around the little planet like a rope. The fingers paused. The fist tightened. The voices began rising again as if in some twisted opera. The hand closed. And darkness fell over all.

The two stars still twinkled faintly in the distance. They grew closer and closer until they appeared to be two suns shining over a tawny yellow planet. A meteoroid fell from the sky into the planet, leaving a golden streak in the blue sky. The sand blew up from the impact and concealed everything around, blocking the sun out.

The sand settled, and Aine saw two blurry figures embrace. The view reeled to reveal two more figures caught up in a passionate kiss. The sand flew up again and settled to show Aine sitting in her green cloak atop a massive dune. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks. The scene then switched to one of Ianna, lying on a mat with her eyes closed. Broken shallow breath echoed loudly throughout the room and Aine saw herself watching sadly from afar. The sand blew up again and Aine saw a small girl with dark hair and frightened grey eyes running through a rocky canyon. She saw herself standing in the middle of the desert, a flaming red sunset swallowing her up in its terribleness. She was screaming someone's name, but the sound was blurred beyond comprehension by a low whirring sound that grew louder with every passing moment.

Suddenly a grey metal ship passed over Aine's view and orbited around the yellow planet. A thin shadow, the same one that had obliterated Alderaan, stretched out from the ship and drew back one of the two suns and covered it with darkness so that it shone grey rather than golden. The ship flew swiftly away, taking the sun with it.

A new sun rose. A smaller one, but with the light of the old sun, it gave enough light to bring hope to the planet again.

OOO

Aine was thrown onto her back by a powerful force. The vision had been fulfilled. The strange feeling was gone. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead in relief and sat down on the leafy forest floor. _"What could this vision have meant?"_ She pondered. _"Alderaan seemed to be in some kind of trouble, I know that much…but when? Should we leave the planet? Or should I wait and see what happens? The two stars flew to some desert planet…I suppose that could symbolize Ianna and me. What planet could this be? Is Obi-Wan there? I wish I could have seen more. Who in the world could have been kissing? I have control over my emotions, so it couldn't be me. Could it be Ianna? She is young, but knows that romance is forbidden by Jedi law."_ Aine paused when she remembered the vision of Ianna_ "She looked like she was dying…"_ Sadness and anger broke through their barriers and welled up in her chest. She quickly turned her mind to a different part of the vision _"The little girl…who was she? She looked very familiar somehow. And why was she frightened? What does all this mean? Some things seemed symbolic, but others seemed like real events…I wonder what the end of the vision meant?"_ Aine knelt and bowed her head in meditation. It would take some time to sort her thoughts out. _"I wonder if I should tell Ianna…" _

OOO

Ianna and Leia burst out of Ianna's room and ran downstairs sounding like a small stampede over head. They thundered downstairs to find Aine coming in the door. Ianna sensed that she was strangely distressed and motioned for Leia to rein back before jumping her with news of the party.

"Hi mom…you okay?" Ianna asked tentatively.

Aine looked past her soulfully. "Yes Ianna. I'm just preoccupied about something. I need to go rest." Ianna nodded in understanding, and without another word, walked up to her room.

"That was weird." Leia remarked after a long pause. "What's up with her?"

"You know just as much as I do." Ianna replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, do you have any idea as to if she will be feeling better within the next hour or two? Because we _need_ to ask her if you can go to the dance." Leia urged.

"Well…" Ianna wracked her brain for a solution. "She seems really preoccupied…so if she hasn't come out of her room in two hours, we'll just go ahead and leave."

"Are you sure?" Leia asked warily.

"Yes." Ianna answered firmly. She gave an annoyed glance at Leia. "Why did you spring this on me at the last minute anyway?"

"I like being spontaneous. If I'm ever going to be a successful politician, I have to be good at keeping people on their feet." Leia answered with a laugh. "I think life would be completely boring without its little surprises, and I'm just trying to help it along." She looked at her watch. "Hey, while we're waiting, why don't you try on the dress? I can help you accessorize."

Ianna groaned. "Ugh, why do you always convince to do such girly stuff?"

"Someone has to. Otherwise, you'd still be that scruffy-looking kid who always wore that nasty grey tunic."

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" Ianna protested. "On Dantooine, it would have been considered stylish! And besides, my tunics are comfortable!" She paused "Am I really scruffy-looking?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Yes Ianna, you're so scruffy-looking that Lorin Solis agreed to be your date. You pitiful thing you." She droned sarcastically. "I'm glad that _I _don't have waist-long think, glossy black hair and a seamless complexion."

"Thank-you Princess Organa, that will be all. I get the message." Ianna opened the box and took out the dress.

"Don't worry, it will be fun." Leia assured her.

"I hope so."

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! I know that there are those of you out there who read my story and don't review it! I'm on your alert lists for heaven's sake. It won't kill you to review. I'm not going to bite your head off or anything. Unless you flame me. Flamesbad.

Cameo chance is still open. Just say so in a review if you want one.

One of two things will happen in the next chapter. I haven't decided which way to go yet. So I would like some imput from the readers. Would you like a cute, humerous chapter, or a dark, dramatic chapter, or a combo? If you vote for dark or combo, it might speed the story up considerably.

R&R! That means you!


	20. Disaster in the ballroom

I know it's been a long time since I've updated this…and all I can say is sorry. Once episode three came out, my enthusiasm for star wars went down slightly and I forgot about this story. Also, I've been working on another story for lotr, which I'm really having fun writing, so whenever I sit down to write lately, I usually work on that.

On to the story.

"I can't believe you snuck out." Leia whispered to Ianna as they entered the white and silver royal ballroom.

"I can hardly believe it myself." Ianna admitted as she nervously tugged on the drooping shoulder strap on her dress. It was a beautiful dress, with light blue beading and a gauzy veil draped across the collar, flowing down to the ground in the back. The problem was that it was a size too big. Ianna smiled to herself _"All this Jedi training has been getting me fit._" She looked back up at Leia and a worried frown crossed her face. "Do you think she'll find out?"

"Probably." Leia replied without even pausing to think about it. "I swear your mother can read minds!" she joked.

Ianna stiffened up. "Well…I wouldn't doubt it." She replied truthfully.

At that moment, two boys walked up to the girls. They both had shoulder-length blonde hair and hazel eyes. The only difference was that one was slightly taller than the other.

Leia took the arm of the shorter boy. "Hello Orill. I see Lorin is here as well." She eyed Ianna. "Orill why don't we go get something to drink? Father hired some of the best cooks in the city to prepare the food…" Before Orill could even respond he was being dragged over to the snack bar.

Ianna chuckled to herself. _"Poor Orill."_

"Hi, I'm Lorin." The taller boy walked up and shook Iannas hand warmly. "I believe this is our first formal acquaintance…" he grinned shyly. "I've seen you at Leia's house before when my father has business meetings there. I take it you two are friends?"

"Best friends."

"Really?" Lorin's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "I never would have guessed that."

"Why not?" Ianna was a bit confused.

Lorin gave a small laugh "Well, it's just that Leia is such a wild tomboy, but you…" he motioned towards Ianna with a sweep of his hand. "You seem like such a decorous, graceful girl."

If Ianna had had anything in her mouth, she probably would have spit it out at that particular moment. Instead, she gave a loud giggle. "Oh. Is that what you think?"

Lorin looked confused. "Have I said something amusing?"

"No! Well, yes, in a way. You see, the way I see things, _I'm_ the tomboy and _Leia_ is the girly one. In fact, she was the one who bought me this dress to begin with. I probably wouldn't have even tried it on if she hadn't prodded me!"

"Oh."

Ianna was saved from any further embarrassment when a very tall, red-haired girl clad in a green dress walked over to them. Lorin put his arm over the girl's shoulder, and before Ianna could protest, said "Have you met my sister, Rien?"

Ianna sighed in relief. "No I don't believe I've had the pleasure." She smiled at the girl, who seemed to understand the situation and moved away from Lorin.

Rien extended her hand with a lively laugh. "Hi Ianna. Lorin has told me a lot about you!"

Ianna raised her eyebrows. "Really?" Lorin turned a rosy shade of pink.

Rien laughed again. "I'm his big sister, so naturally, I am all-knowing. Especially when it comes to Lorin's crushes."

"Crushes huh?" Ianna turned to Lorin, who was very preoccupied with his shoe.

Rien grinned and patted Lorin on the back on the back. Turning to Ianna she said "So you're Leia's comrade eh? Leia can't stand me. She says I act too happy-go-lucky to be an ambassador's daughter. I tell her she's too uptight. I'm planning on being a teacher of alien mythology when I'm older, so it's only natural that I don't live in the real world. In my opinion, the galaxy could get by without the government." She rolled her eyes playfully. "When I told this to Leia, she just about had a heart attack!"

"You would get along great with my mom." Ianna said merrily. "She is into old languages and mythology too. And she _hates_ politicians. Well….except for Leia's dad because he was her friend when she lived on Coruscant."

"She lived on Coruscant? I personally hate that planet. Too polluted, and full of debauchery. You can't take one step without running into some Twi'lek hooker who's throwing up on the side of the street. I'm glad that Dad got assigned to Alderaan, it's very pretty. Naboo will always be my favorite planet though." Rien sighed as if in her mind, she were running through the green fields.

"I lived on Naboo for about four months before we moved to Dantooine." Ianna said. I liked it a lot, but I felt really stupid compared to all the other kids my age. Their schools are really advanced, and I had just come from a planet where the schools were not good at all. Naboo is pretty though."

"Well I-" Rien began, but was cut off by Lorin.

"Uh, Rien, can you go somewhere else?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Rien frowned with an unintentional pout. "Fine Lorin." She gave Ianna a quick hug "It was nice to meet you!" She scurried off to the dance floor.

"Your sister seems really nice." Ianna commented as Lorin led her out to the dance floor.

"She is a sweet girl, but is much too immature for her age. She is eighteen and acts like a fifteen year old; never takes anything seriously, thinks that life is one big field of flowers." He sighed. "You either love her to death or can't stand her. My mother and father adopted when they were at a fundraiser for an orphanage on Naboo. They fell completely under her enchantment." He suddenly grinned. "Now let's quit talking about my sister and enjoy ourselves." He twirled her around as a faster song began to play.

OOO

Rove entered the ballroom proudly despite the icy stares of several of the girls. Fists clutched, cheeks grew warm and several headed for the exit in a huff. Ianna had not been the only one he had taken advantage before. Several of their faces grew livid as he strutted across the floor, Rien being the angriest of all.

"Rove what are you doing here? Trying to get another _tutor_? Just like the time you asked _me_ to come help you?"

"Why if it isn't the wookie." Rove sneered back. "Tell me Rien, are you descended from those mythical woman giants you always used to talk about?"

"I would think that _you _of all people would learn not to mess with girls who are bigger than you." Rien retorted, hands on hips.

"That's the last time you'll insult me ever again." Rove smiled a greasy, dark smile and pulled out a blaster. "Say good-bye wench."

A shot rang out in the echoing room. Everything went silent.

The blaster went flying from Rove's hand with a loud ricochet. Leia stood behind him, small silver pistol still smoking in her hand. Ianna stood beside her.

"I told you this would come in handy some day." She told Ianna with a smirk.

Orill and Lorin rushed forward to tackle Rove, who did not resist out of pure astonishment that Princess Leia had been carrying a blaster on her person. "Where was she keeping it?" He mumbled to himself.

Rien ran forward past the still gawking Rove to Leia and Ianna and embraced them both in a warm hug. "Thank you. I thought I was a goner." She cleared her voice and knelt down regally. "You have done me a great and heroic deed. In return for my life, I swear on terms of hardship, loyalty, or on to death itself, I shall repay you. I owe you, Leia Organa and Ianna Starcross, my very existence. On my word, I will follow either of you to the ends of the universe."

Ianna glanced at Leia and raised her eyebrow bemusedly. "Very impressive." She told Rien as she helped her rise.

Leia rolled her eyes in prideful embarrassment. "There's no need to be so dramatic Rian. You're grateful, we get the point."

Rien blushed. "Sorry, I know I tend to get carried away."

OOO

He watched this scene carefully, slowly reaching into his jacket pocket for his communicator. When Rien's began her speech, he took advantage of the attention she drew, whispering into the communicator, he stated "She's here. Execute operation DESTINY." and with a grin, awaited the action.

OOO

The imperial storm troopers did not waste time in closing in on the royal ballroom from the outside.

Ianna could sense that something was wrong, there was a foulness etching itself through the force. It made her shiver despite the temperate climate and clutch her arms for comfort. Leia seemed to feel the same way.

"Ianna, something bad is about to happen." Leia whispered with a slight frightened tone underlying her voice. She clutched her pistol at her side.

"I know." Ianna whispered back, glad that her new lightsaber was harnessed safely to the inside of her skirt.

The party was back in full swing now, despite Ianna and Leia's premonitions. Lorin and Orill had left to take Rove to the youth detention centre ten minutes before, and the girls were left dateless.

"I hope Rove hasn't caused the boys any trouble." Leia sighed

"Well, I'm kind of glad they're gone. Lorin was too serious for my taste. Maybe we should switch." Ianna joked.

Suddenly the intensity of the force registered in Ianna's mind and by instinct, she whisked her lightsaber out using the force, not caring who saw it. The danger was too close to ignore it. She knew that something was about to storm into the door…and it was something bad. The room went completely silent. The only sound hummed from Ianna's lightsaber.

Leia gasped and took a few steps backward, still clutching her pistol. "What is that?" Her face turned white. A strange expression of wonder crossed her brown eyes. "The presence in the room seems very familiar…" She whispered, raising her pistol swiftly, ready to shoot.

Without warning, the door to the ballroom fell down in a cloud of yellow sparks, and like water breaking from a dam, imperial storm troopers poured in. Their menacing white masks grinned as they pulled blasters out of holsters. "Find Destiny!" A commander ordered as they herded the frightened teenagers into groups. He paused as he caught sight of Ianna standing en guard and shouted "There she is! Apprehend her! If she does not cooperate, do not hesitate to fire!"

Ianna sprung into action, letting the force flow through her freely. Her green lightsaber hummed through the air, slicing through the strom trooper's armor as if it were made of butter. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. It was the first time Ianna had ever taken a living person's life. Deep down, past all the jedi training, past all the stoicism, her soul was weeping for her lost innocence. Their blood was on her hands now. But her face was like that of stone as she sawed off limbs and reflected blaster shots.

Leia had quickly found a protected spot behind a metal column, where she busied herself targeting stormtroopers as a sniper. Rien had taken refuge in a dark corner of the room behind where Ianna stood. All the other guests had quickly emptied the building, leaving the three girls behind to fend for themselves. "Rien!" Leia called "Use your com-link to contact my father!" Rien nodded and hoped that Ianna would not let any blaster fire hit her as she sent the signal to Bail.

Rien was absolutely terrified. She had never been in such a situation ever since her biological parents were killed on Naboo during the invasion of the Trade Federation. It was all bringing back painful memories. Though she had been very young at the time, she still remembered seeing her parents standing rigid in the firing line outside their home. They had been selected to be 'examples' for the rest of their community. Little Rien had been sent to one of the camps where she had been taken care of by her grandmother. Now she remembered once again why she abhorred war.

The numbers of stormtroopers had dwindled down a bit due to Ianna's skill with the lightsaber, but Rien noticed that two individual troopers wearing black armor had snuck in through another entrance to the ballroom. They carried specialized sniper guns and crouched down in the shadows, aiming their weapons at Ianna and Leia, who were already having trouble dealing with the stormtroopers around them. "No!" Rien mouthed.

With a jolt, she stood up and ran out from her hiding place, hoping to distract the snipers. "Hey, you nerf herders! Look over here! I'm the one you really want! That girl is my decoy!" She yelled pointing at Leia."

"Don't listen to that girl. Shoot her down." The commander ordered. "That is the ambassador of Naboo's adopted daughter. A little street wench he took pity on."

"Yes sir." The sniper radioed back. He took careful aim, and without even so much as a wince, shot down Rien; her red hair spreading like blazing flames around her face where she fell. Ianna knew at once that she was dead.

Just then, a door came flying across the room and crashed into a group of the stormtroopers, only to rise again and slam into another group like a giant club. With great relief, Ianna realized that Aine had arrived.

* * *

How was it? Go lightly on me, after all, this has been the first time I've updated this story in months. READ AND REVIEW! 


	21. Remember me

Yay a new chapter! Be cautioned…something a bit sad occurs.

* * *

Thoughts flashed through Ianna's mind, Rien was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. The red-haired girl laid crumpled in the floor a few feet before her, but battle droids blocked the path to her. Iann would have to mourn for her later.

Meanwhile...

Leia watched in awe as the huge metal door of the ballroom came sailing through the air, slamming fatally into groups of stormtroopers. There was no propulsion device attached to it…what in the world could be moving such a large object? And when did Ianna learn to wield the weapon of the Jedi?

Leia was not ignorant of jedi the way so many others her age were. Her father told her secret stories about the knights of legend, Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and many others. But she had thought that they were all gone, that is, until she saw Ianna brandish a glowing green blade.

Smoke rose up from where the automatic doors had once stood. The gap it left was now sparking and smoking where the wires controlling it had been ripped through. Leia saw a blue lightsaber rise from the haze. _"Another Jedi?!?!?" _She thought to herself. "Hey Ianna!" She called.

"What Leia???" Ianna yelled back irritatedly. She was still quite busy deflecting blaster shots, and naturally, was not particularly in the mood for a chat.

"Are there simply hordes of Jedi hiding in the woodwork???" She called sarcastically.

"Nope, just two!"

Leia glanced back behind her at where the blue lightsaber had ignited and saw to her shock that it was Aine who was now fighting her way through the crowd.

"Well that explains a lot."

OOO

"_I'm Sorry Master." _Ianna let her thoughts wander over to Aine, who was slicing through troopers with her lightsaber in one hand, while using the force to send others hurling through the air. They did not even have time to shoot their blasters before she had them in her power.

"_This is not the time for apologies Ianna; I'll have to deal with you later. For now, why don't you make yourself useful and help me?"_

Ianna did not even give a response. She sprang across the room to join her master; lightsaber hissing through the air, slicing into the white armor of the clone troopers. The long, oversized gown hindered her footing, but fortunately, she was able to stay balanced.

Just then, more troops flooded into the room. "They've got reinforcements!" Ianna shouted to Leia, who was now only a short distance away.

"Really now?" Leia returned sarcastically.

"Girls! This is no time for talking!" Aine called out harshly. She glanced frantically about the room, estimating the odds before making a decision. With a flick of her hand, she used the force to scoop up Leia and Ianna, throwing them swiftly to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Leia protested as she was placed behind a pillar in the corner of the room along with Ianna. She turned to her friend indignantly "Does she think we're too young to help or something?" She stood up and prepared to shoot into the midst of the stormtroopers. Ianna tugged the hem of her dress sharply, "Don't Leia! I'm sure she's doing this for a reason!"

They both watched in silence as Aine sheathed her lightsaber and clasped her hands together for a split second. When her hands came apart, she faced them towards the clones around her and a web of blue energy blasted from them. The energy crackled through the air, reaching to the far corners of the ballroom, stopping just short of where Ianna and Leia crouched. After a few moments of tortured screams, all the clones fell to the ground.

"We must hurry! They will send more reinforcements soon!" Aine said in a forceful voice. "Leia, your father is very near…he will arrive in a few moments. But first, I must do something. It will not take long." Leia nodded obediently. Aine placed her hand on Leia's forehead. The girl closed her eyes and a peaceful look came over her face.

"Are you masking her memory of this night so that she won't tell anyone we're Jedi? Because I think Leia would keep it a secret. In fact, she deserves to know."

"I'm not masking this night." Aine replied solemnly.

Ianna sighed in relief "Good."

"I am erasing all memories she has ever had of us. When she comes of out this trace, it will seem like she never met us." Aine took her hand off of Leia's forehead. The girl was still unaware of her surroundings.

Ianna trembled "Wh-what?"

Aine ignored Ianna's question "We'll have to carry her out to Bail's speeder. After that, I need you to do as I tell you. Come now, we must make haste."

Ianna did not move.

"Ianna! We haven't much time!" Aine pleaded. "I know that you're hurt, but I don't have time to explain why I had to do this."

"You just destroyed everything that I have built up for myself here." Ianna snarled. "I hope you're happy." She picked up Ianna's feet and together, they carried Leia out to Bail, who had just stepped out of his speeder.

"Leia!" he cried in relief.

"She will wake up in a few moments, but she won't remember anything about Ianna and me." Aine replied as they all climbed into Bail's speeder. "You might want to keep her out of school until talk of the disastrous party wears off."

Bail sighed "If you think that is best, then I respect your decision Master Krysten. Thank you for saving my daughter. I will never forget your kindness."

"The Coruscanti Ambassador's daughter is inside. I'm sorry, but I did not get there in time to save her." Aine murmured soberly.

"I will provide them with the fare back to their own Planet as well as the materials for a proper funeral ceremony" Bail clutched Leia closely. "But you must go. There is a small fighter ship ready to go in my port. It has enough fuel for about three days worth of travel. I wish I could have acquired you something nicer, but I'm afraid this was all I could manage on such short notice." the looming figure of the Organa house rose up before them.

"It is more than enough Bail. Thank you."

Bail smiled grimly "Hard times are about to come down upon us." He leaned closer to whisper "Our Rebel spies have finally infiltrated the imperial engineering program. Let us hope they are successful."

Aine nodded "I simply hope that they do not cross Darth Vader or the Emperor. If that time ever comes, all will be lost, for none short of a Jedi can resist their torture."

The speeder slowed down and began it's descent to the dock. Bail glanced nervously from side to side, making sure that no one was around. "We're here. Hurry now and board the ship."

"We're leaving?" Ianna spoke for the first time since Aine fogged Leia's memory. Her voice was small and trembling, as if she were trying hard not to cry.

Aine grabbed the box of provisions that Bail had prepared for their journey. "We cannot stay here Ianna. Not only would we be endangering ourselves, we would endanger those around us. Bail has taken a great risk in order to help us. Hurry now and get on the ship, for we haven't much time."

Ianna stood up and prepared to board the starship, glancing longingly at her best friend. To her surprise, Leia began to stir. Ianna sat down and gently shook her by the shoulders. "Leia…Leia…wake up and see me for one last time." She whispered. A thought crossed her mind. "_If Aine can use the force to_ _put her to sleep, maybe I can wake her up…or even restore her memory!"_ Ianna placed her hand on Leia's forehead and concentrated. The force engulfed her in its being and Ianna noticed that it seemed to navigate her through Leia's mentality. It was difficult, for Leia's mind was quick to resist despite the fact that she was unconscious.

"Ianna! Get over here!" Aine's voice took on a tone Ianna had never heard before…she was actually scared.

"No!" Ianna shouted back, feeling pleased with herself. It was a very unjedi-like sensation. "I will never go with you!" She was very close to bringing Leia back, she was sure of it.

"Ianna do not force me to use corporal means!" Aine warned. It was beginning to rain and the wind whipped her long hair about her menacingly. She raised her hand to use the force to bring Ianna to her. "It's time to go."

Leia's eyelids flittered a bit before opening wide. "Don't forget me" Ianna managed to whisper before she was lifted into the air and placed in her seat on the fighter. Aine jumped into the passenger seat beside her. "Ianna I'll need you to pilot. You have the natural gift for flying these things. Besides, I'll have to operate the navigation and defense systems."

Ianna ignored her. She could see Bail's speeder fly away towards the government offices in the center of the city.

"Ianna please don't act like a child! Look, there are already clone fighter pilots circling the sky. If they see us here, the Organas are doomed."

"As you wish Master." Ianna replied glumly.

"I promise we'll talk about this as soon as the danger is over. For now, you need to remember your training." Aine offered sympathetically.

"Yes Master" Ianna replied "I'll try." She turned on the engines and the ship rose up from the dock. Soon, the landscape of Alderaan was far below them, like details on a map.

Aine switched on the shields. "It is our goal to leave the orbit of Alderaan. Once we have achieved that, I will give you the coordinates."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Then you have sensed the imperial fighters ahead?" Aine inquired pretentiously.

"What?" Ianna yelled "You didn't tell me that I'd have to dodge imperial tie-fighters!"

"Just concentrate Ianna. You can do this. Trust in the Force."

"Yes Master." Ianna put her bitter thoughts away and concentrated fully on the force. She felt its being wash over her like cool water that cleared her mind and put her nerves at ease.

"Here one comes." Aine stated. Ianna could hear the roar of its engines behind them. She quickly dipped downwards, avoiding the laser shots that the tie-fighter had fired at them. She spun the ship maneuvering it out of the way of more fire, placing it strategically behind the tie-fighter. Aine fired their own laser and landed a direct hit, causing the fighter to explode into flames.

"Good work Ianna. You did that more efficiently than I could." The roar of two more fighters sounded behind them. "Get ready, there are two of them this time."

Ianna braced herself and took the small ship in a circle around the fighters while in a spin, zigzagging the nose to avoid hits. When she was at the same situation as the other fighters, she pulled back and Aine took aim. However, this time, the fighters were able to dodge the shots.

"I have an idea." Ianna said as she stared intently into the target camera. She accelerated the fighter until she was directly above the two fighters, which flew side by side. "Come get me boys!" She grinned. and dropped down right in front of them.

Aine gripped the side of her seat nervously. "I certainly hope you know what you're doing…"

The tie-fighters fired, but Ianna quickly dodged it. She still stayed a few feet ahead of them. "Just a moment more…" She murmured to herself. She drifted ahead of the fighters just a bit more before taking a sharp turn to the right, circling around them completely. Both fighters attempted to follow her, which resulting in the further one crashing into the other whilst trying to make the sharp turn. Both ships were highly damaged and Aine knew that their shields were completely gone. She fired at them and the shots easily destroyed their targets.

"That's all of them." Ianna stated, the satisfaction evident in her voice.

"Think again young one." Aine stared ahead of them where about twelve tie-fighters laid in wait.

"Oh Crap."

OOO

"Dad, who was that?" Leia asked groggily as the speeder shot through the alleyways of Alderaan. "She seemed very familiar."

"You had a nightmare sweetie, go back to sleep." Bail replied gently. "It's all just a bad dream now."

"Okay." She leaned her head against the side of the speeder. "But I don't think it was _all_ a bad dream though. An angel was there with me."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

The angel refers to Padme's spirit. Remember when Anakin first met her and thought that she was an angel from the moons of Iego?

Next chapter will possibly be Aine-centric. I'm getting tired of Ianna's point of view.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
